Pokémon: La Legión del Rayo
by VoidMaster99
Summary: Fict en proceso de actualización; Preludio Cap 1 - Act 1,Act 2, y Act 3 ya actualizados. Lean el aviso en el Perfil...
1. Preludio

_**Aclaratoria: Este escrito fue hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento no lucrativo para los lectores de este sitio , el autor de este fic aclara que "todos los personajes pertenecientes a las familias de juegos, series de TV, comics y demás de POKEMON son obras de sus respectivos autores ,y que es dueño únicamente de la trama de esta historia así como de los personajes EXTRAS que no son de las familias antes mencionadas. Las músicas usadas como referencia en algunos capítulos son solamente menciones y opciones que los lectores pueden buscar en Internet para escucharlas durante la lectura y también son propiedades de sus respectivas compañías y/o autores"**_

Preludio

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (Kevin MacLeod ~ Decline)_**

 _Años atrás en la lejana región de Orre, existió una maligna organización llamada Cipher; Su misión era sencilla pero horrible: apoderarse del mundo, y para eso corromperían a cuanto Pokémon pudieran, a tal grado que dejarían de ser Pokémons y se volverían obedientes esclavos, monstruos sin alma ni corazón. Durante la primera era de Cipher su líder ,Evice, mandó a corromper a muchos Pokémon inocentes para atraer a entrenadores a sus filas; el objetivo era simple amasar un ejército lo suficientemente grande para que nadie les hiciera frente y así tomar control de Orre y del mundo eventualmente._

 _Sin embargo Wes quien era anteriormente uno de sus aliados, decidió revelarse contra ellos y ayudó a las autoridades y a los científicos de Orre a sabotear los planes de Cipher con la ayuda de Rui, una joven que fue dotada con la capacidad de ver el aura de los seres vivos; juntos ellos rescataron a los Pokémon que habían sido corrompidos antes de que Cipher pudiera amasar su ejército, y tras enfrentarse a Evice y vencerlo, lo capturaron a él junto con la mayoría de miembros de Cipher terminando así su primera era._

 _Cinco años después Cipher re-emergió de las sombras dando inicio a su segunda era bajo el mando de el Gran Amo Greevil; Greevil era un anciano sediento de poder y el verdadero líder de la organización. Al no interferir durante la caída de Evice, Greevil se mantuvo a salvo y durante todo este tiempo planeó el regreso de su infame organización. El plan esta vez sería diferente, tras su fracaso previo crearían un ejército que fuera impurificable…_

 _Y tuvieron éxito, su primer Pokémon de esta clase fue el ya conocido guardián de los mares. Con Lugia como el 1er Pokémon y la insignia de su ejército Greevil tenía planeado cumplir su misión._

 _En esta ocasión la tarea de detener a Cipher recaería en Michael un joven que vivía con su mádre en el laboratorio del Profesor. Krane, quién tras una larga y ardua campaña logró llegar hasta Greevil y capturar a Lugia poniendo así fin a la segunda era de Cipher._

 _Greevil y su hijo Eldes decidieron dejar atrás su pasado y vivir una vida tranquila, sin embargo su otro hijo Ardos y algunos de sus ex subordinados lograron escapar. Después de esos incidentes las acciones de Cipher serían cubiertas por las arenas del tiempo; su información aún existe, y habrá quienes que estén dispuestos a mover cielo y tierra para obtener ese blasfemo conocimiento para sus propios planes._


	2. Capitulo 1 - Acto Primero

Capitulo 1: El Complot

Acto Primero: Entre las Sombras

 ** _Región Orre, en algún lugar de la zona Sur Oeste:_**

 _Era el ocaso en esté lado del mundo y a unos escasos kilómetros de la enorme montaña volcánica, que se alzaba en el centro de la región, se encuentran las ruinas de lo qué fue una vez la Fábrica Cipher, la cual hace mucho tiempo atrás fue el sitio de nacimiento de los Pokémon Oscuros. Lo que fue antes una imponente estructura ahora no era más que una masiva pila de escombros sobre lo qué parece ser un suelo, el cual seguía teñido de morado por los desechos que Cipher había arrojado sobre la tierra, los científicos y las autoridades de Orre habían hecho todo lo que estuvo a su alcance pero debido a qué las ruinas estaban medio enterradas en la tierra decidieron dejarlas allí, como recordatorio de esa época siniestra…_

 _Sin embargo a pesar del estado en el que se encontraban estas ruinas fueron visitadas por varias personas, los extraños venían montados en vehículos todo terreno y sus vestimentas cubrían la mayor parte de sus rostros para no ser descubiertos._

"¿Este es el lugar?"

"Así es, ¡Atención todos!, ¡Hay qué entrar y peinar el lugar de arriba abajo!" – _Dicho esto los desconocidos entraron con cuidado cargando su equipo mientras dejaban a sus vehículos en las afueras de las ruinas._

 _A medida de que entraban en las profundidades de la estructura ellos comenzaban a dispersarse, para hacer su búsqueda más fácil, tres de ellos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una computadora, pero estaba muy oxidada y vieja…_

"Probemos con esta…" – _Dijo uno de ellos mientras los otros dos la abrían, dentro de la carcasa había una inmensa cantidad de polvo, y después de taparse con máscaras de gases y retirar el exceso de tierra, conectaron un pequeño generador y un analizador para ver el estado de la máquina … -_ "Veamos…no, esta está muerta."- _Luego él contactó a los demás por un comunicador_ \- "Encontramos una computadora pero no funciona, ¿han encontrado algo?"

"Negativo, hayamos una consola de mando pero ni siquiera enciende"

"Nosotros estamos abriendo una y … ¡AAHH UN SPINARAK!, ¡NO TE COMAS MI ROSTRO!, ¡QUITENMELO!, ¡QUITENMELO!"

"¡No seas tan dramático!, ¡Quédate quieto!"

"¡¿Desde cuándo hay Spinarak en Orre?!"

"Creo que los trajeron desde Johto"

"¡Dejen de payasear y sigan buscando!" – _Los desconocidos siguieron con su misión, pero todos los hallazgos eran similares, maquinas y terminales polvorientas o habitadas por Pokemon del desierto, al final todos salieron de las ruinas mientras el líder de la expedición contactaba a sus superiores …_

"Aquí equipo R1 llamando a base, adelante base"

 _"Aquí base, adelante equipo R1"_

"Acabamos de revisar la Fabrica Cipher, no encontramos nada. Todas las máquinas que hayamos aquí están inoperantes o completamente deshechas. Esperamos Instrucciones…"

 _"Diríjanse al punto de reunión, esperen allí hasta que todos sean recogidos"_

"Entendido. ¡Muy bien gente, nos vamos!" – _Entonces todos abordaron sus vehículos y se fueron del lugar…_

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (_** ** _Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Music - Sad Mystery_** ** _)_**

 _Eran aproximadamente las 8:30 pm y en un pequeño pueblo que ya hace años había sido fundado en el borde de Orre que limitaba al oriente, en un pequeño cementerio a unos tres kilómetros de él, un hombre de cabello rojo muy pálido, ya entrado en años junto a un joven que se parecía mucho a él y un Manectric observaban una tumba en la cual habían dejado una ofrenda floral, y sobre la lápida había una foto de un anciano calvo con orejas grandes, una sonrisa apacible y ojos entrecerrados. En el epitafio decía:_

 ** _Benjamin Verich_**

 ** _Amado padre, fundador y abuelo_**

 ** _Pueblo Sandedge te extrañará por siempre…_**

 _El hombre con canas en su cabello derramó una lágrima mientras el joven se acercaba a él y le colocaba su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo…_

"Papá, extrañas al abuelo ¿verdad?"

"Así es hijo, aun recuerdo el día en que nos dejó. Su pérdida ha sido la que más me ha dolido desde que perdimos a tu madre"

"Ella nos quería mucho Papá, no le gustaría verte así. Ya es tarde, volvamos a casa"

"Tienes razón… " - _Entonces el hombre, su hijo y el Manectric subieron a un vehículo pero no sin antes qué el hombre canoso viera la lápida por última vez antes de irse y susurró –_ "Duerma tranquilo, Gran Amo Greevil" _– Así el vehículo volvió al pueblo, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellos, a lo lejos y cubiertos por la oscuridad unos 4 vehículos los seguían…_

 _El Vehículo del anciano y su hijo volvieron a su hogar, una modesta casa en el borde de pueblo Sandedge, en las afueras, los dos hombres y el Manectric entraron._

"Ya llegamos"

"¡Abuelito!, ¡Papá!" – _Exclamó una niña pelirroja mientras corría a saludarlos; detrás de ella una mujer trigueña de pelo negro y con un bebé de cabello negro en brazos se acercó y le dio un tierno beso a su esposo mientras el anciano sostenía a su nieta en brazos…_

"Hola Althes, Abuelo Eldes. ¿Cómo les fue?"

"Nos fue bien, visitamos la tumba del bisabuelo Verich y …" – _Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando escucharon varios vehículos que se estacionaron afuera de la casa. Cuando todos salieron a ver, se encontraron a varios soldados vestidos de negro cargando armas, frente a ellos había un anciano vestido de negro y azul junto a un hombre vestido de negro con una boina y cabello verde olivo…_

"¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!" – _Inquirió el Abuelo Eldes con enojo mientras dejaba que su nieta corriera a abrazar a su madre con temor; Manectric gruñía molesto, su hijo, nuera y nieta estaban asustados. El anciano vestido de Azul y negro dio un paso al frente._

"Me ofendes hermano, ¿No reconoces a la familia?" – _El anciano levantó su rostro y Eldes vio sorprendido quien era aquella persona._

"¡Ardos!, ¡No te he visto desde hace 50 Años! ¿Qué haces con esta gente?"

"Eso no importa ahora, he venido por la llave" – _La declaración de su hermano lo dejó confundido._

"¿A qué llave te refieres?, ¿Las del auto o las de la casa?"

"¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO ELDES!" – _El grito de Ardos despertó al bebe, su madre lo mecía entre sus brazos mientras le shusheaba para que dejara de llorar ._

"¡Mira lo que hiciste!, ¡despertaste a mi nieto!"

"¡Haré algo más que despertarlo si no haces lo qué te digo!. Dame la llave, de lo contrario… " – _Ardos Chasqueo sus dedos y los soldados cargaron sus armas apuntando a la familia Verich, Althes abrazó fuertemente a su esposa y a sus hijos, Eldes estaba muy asustado -_ "… Te lo pediré una vez más. ¡Dame la llave o te despedirás de tu familia!"

"¡Mami!, ¡Papi!"

"Tranquila hija, estaremos bien. ¡Quieto Manectric!" – _Dijo Althes tratando de que su Pokemon no se lastimara por atacar a las personas vestidas de negro ._

"¡Pero son tu familia también!"

"¡En lo que a mí respecta mi única familia murió hace 10 años!, ¡obedece…!"

"De acuerdo, pero no los lastimen. Iré por la llave…" – _Mientras Eldes entraba en la casa los soldados la rodeaban para que Eldes no intentara nada raro._

 _Dentro de la casa en una habitación del primer piso, Eldes buscó una caja de madera cubierta por cadenas y rápidamente regresó afuera donde su Hermano lo esperaba con impaciencia…_

"Aquí está, dentro de la caja. Toma…"

"Espero que no te moleste que verifique que está aquí" – _Ardos se hizo para atrás dejando la caja en el suelo mientras el sujeto de pelo verde le disparaba al cerrojo con un arma, al abrirla sobre un cojín de terciopelo estaba algo similar a una fusión entre una llave y un pendrive –_ "¡Perfecto!"

"Ya tienen lo que querían, ¡Déjennos en paz!"

"Con gusto… " – _Ardos chasqueo sus dedos mientras sonreía de forma sádica, uno de los soldados disparó, hiriendo al Manectric, mientras que los demás sujetaron a Eldes y a su familia y los metieron a la casa, los ataron y encerraron. Ardos tomó un arma que el sujeto del cabello verde le dio, varios soldados arrojaron contenedores de vidrio que tenían liquido inflamable. Cuando el frente de la casa estuvo empapado, Ardos disparó prendiéndole fuego a la casa. Luego él y la gente vestida de negro se fueron en sus vehículos._

 _Sin embargo, a unas cuantas cuadras una pareja de enamorados estaban… dándose cariño en el pórtico de su casa mientras su Vaporeon dormía a su lado._

"He he he, no sabes las ganas que tengo de morderte el cuello Prisilla"

"Estás chiflado John" – _Rió Prisilla mientras su novio la abrazaba e intentaba acercarse a su cuello pero ambos se alarmaron cuando percibieron un fuerte olor a humo –_ "¿Hueles eso?"

 _Luego ambos vieron un brillo rojo que se veía en dirección a las afueras del pueblo …_

"¡LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA VERICH!, ¡Prisilla avisa a todos!, ¡Vamos Vaporeon!" – _Exclamó John mientras tomaba a su Pokémon en brazos y corría en dirección a las afueras…_

"¡AYUDA!, ¡AUXILIO!, ¡HAY UN INCENDIO EN LAS AFUERAS!" – _La gente salía de sus casas y junto a sus Pokémon corrieron a ayudar…_

 _Mientras tanto Ardos y los desconocidos se reunieron cerca de varios helicópteros enormes cerca del límite sur del desierto, y cuando él estaba a punto de subir los soldados lo sujetaron y le arrebataron la caja que contenía la "Llave" …_

 ** _Tema Sugerido -_ _(_ _Warcraft 3 Soundtrack Tension_ _)_**

"¡Suéltenme!, ¡¿Qué hacen?! Teníamos un trato. ¡Se suponía que me ayudarían a revivir a Cipher!"

"Anciano tonto, ¿De verdad creíste en eso?. Cipher hizo muchas cosas grandiosas en el pasado, pero ahora no es más que un recuerdo, una reliquia de una era antigua. ¡El futuro nos pertenece a nosotros!" – _El sujeto de pelo verde sacó una pistola y de un tiro en la frente…acabó con la vida de Ardos, los soldados dejaron su cuerpo en el suelo mientras todos subían a la aeronave y cuando el vehículo se dirigía al océano …_ \- "Adelante base, aquí Protón. Tenemos la ultima llave"

 _Mientras tanto en Kanto, en un enorme edificio que estaba en medio de un desierto… una secretaria se dirigía a la oficina de su Jefe, al entrar…_

"Señor Giovanni…"

"¿Qué pasa Matori?"

"Tengo el reporte de nuestros agentes en Orre …"

"¿Qué dicen nuestros soldados?"

"Los equipos R1, R2, y R3 no encontraron nada en las ruinas de las bases de Cipher. Sin embargo los equipos del R4 al R8 tuvieron éxito, tienen el contenedor de datos y las Cinco llaves"

"Muy bien, contacta a nuestros Profesores"

"Entendido señor" – _Mientras Matori salía de la oficina Giovanni sonrió maliciosamente mientras acariciaba a su Persian …_

 _**Base Principal del Equipo Rocket, Kanto ; 12 horas después del fracaso de la Operación Tempestad:**_

 _Tras haberse repuesto del shock nervioso provocado por las energías negativas del espejo veraz, Giovanni se preparaba para poner en marcha su plan de respaldo para el mundo; en ese momento sus 3 mejores científicos o Profesores se reportaron a su oficina…_

"Profesor Camba, Profesor Zager y Profesor Sebastián. ¿Cuál es el estatus del proyecto Génesis Oscuro? "

"Es Namba señor, y me complace decirle que todos los problemas han sido corregidos"

"Como mi colega dijo los defectos en los prototipos ya no están pero aun necesitamos más tiempo para poder iniciar con las pruebas" – _Agregó el profesor Zager, pero el profesor Sebastián interrumpió…_

"A pesar de todo señor que en cuanto las pruebas sean efectuadas lanzaremos la operación de inmediato"

"Eres muy impaciente Sebastián, a pesar de todo el tiempo que has estado con nosotros no has aprendido nada"

"Solo porque usted y el profesor Chompa sean veteranos no significa que sean mejores"

"¡ES NAMBA!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" – _Y al oir el grito de su jefe los tres científicos dejaron de discutir –_ "El profesor Zager tiene razón, debemos escoger el mejor momento para ejecutar la operación"

"¿Cuando Señor?"

"Se hará después de que finalice la liga Unova, ejecutaremos nuestro plan en los bosques que están entre Ciudad Virbank y las ruinas blancas, cerca de Ciudad Fiare, el otro lugar será en las Colinas pokémon de Unova"

"Como usted desee" – _Y después de eso los 3 científicos se fueron…_


	3. Capitulo 1 - Acto Segundo

Capitulo 1: El Complot

Acto Segundo: La tragedia

 _El grupo de Ash estaba en su ruta hacia la ciudad Fiare donde se llevaría a cabo el Festival de Kanto…_

"Ya quiero al festival, deseo probar la comida de los puestos. Tu también estas ansioso ¿verdad Pikachu?" – _Pregunto Ash a su fiel ratón amarillo quien le contestó con un alegre "Chu"…_

"Siempre eres tan impaciente, eres un niñito" – _Dijo Iris enojando un poco a Ash_

"Es notable su emoción, al estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa el probar el sabor de Kanto es como un viaje nostálgico al pasado" – _Pero antes de que "N" terminase de hablar, nuestro trío de payasos favorito cayó frente a ellos en una de sus maquinas ridículamente caras, ¿Tienen para eso pero no para comer?, en fin, su objetivo es el mismo de siempre._

"Prepárense para los problemas"

"Y Más vale que teman" – _Pero antes de que pudieran continuar…_

"¡Siempre arruinan nuestra tranquilidad babosos!"

"¡Qué irrespetuosa eres puberta aborigen!" – _Le gritó Meowth a Iris_

"¡¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer que perseguirme a mí y a Pikachu?!"

"Lo hemos hecho durante 16 Temporadas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos vamos a rendir?" – _Dijo James._

"Además esta vez hicimos nuestra tarea" – _Luego Jessie presiono un botón del tablero y de su máquina salieron 2 Cañones que dispararon un adhesivo que pego a Cilan, Iri al suelo._

"¡Muchachos!"

"Siempre que vamos a atrapar a la rata kuki, tus acompañantes bobos siempre te salvan pero ahora no pueden ayudarte y mucho menos ese pelos necios de la gorrita… y esta vez…" – _Y luego Meowth disparó un contenedor para atrapar a Ash y a Pikachu junto con el –_ "Nos llevaremos a Pikachu con todo y bobo" – _Y mientras se carcajeaban se elevaron y desaparecieron en el cielo._

 ** _Dentro de la Maquina:_**

 _Ash trataba de encontrar una manera de salir pero todo parecía ser en vano._

"Maldición esta sellado por todas partes. Lo siento Pikachu, no creo que nos salvemos de esta" – _Pero cuando se dejó caer algo pinchó su espalda, y al mirar._

"Pikachu mira, hay un hueco hacia el cableado de su máquina. Usa impactrueno" – _Pero Pikachu protestó temiendo lastimar a Ash en ese espacio tan cerrado._

"No te preocupes, tienes que hacerlo" – _Y siguendo la petición de su entrenador el pequeño ratón eléctrico lanzó su ataque hacia el hueco haciendo que el motor comenzara a quemarse ._

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!" – _gritó Jessie_

"Nos están friendo desde adentro"

"Se supone que esta vez íbamos a hacer esto bien, ¿Verdad chimuelo?"

"Lo sé, pero se supone que esta capsula era a prueba de todo ataque"

"Momento, ¿no era una capsula transparente, la que estaban armando hoy en la madrugada?" – _Preguntó Jessie_

"Si"

"Ay, perdí la última placa y… le puse una pieza de plástico de la cesta del globo" – _Al oir esto los rostros de James y meowth se volvieron azules por el horror mientras su máquina explotaba en pleno vuelo y ellos salían disparados como siempre y al mismo tiempo Ash y Pikachu volaban en la dirección opuesta._

"Ahora sé cómo se siente que te manden por los aires, aunque no es la primera vez"

"¡PIKA!" – _Cuando Ash se dio cuenta sus pokebolas se esparcieron por el bosque mientras volaban…_

"¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOON!" – _Y antes de que pudiera seguir gritando ambos se estrellaron contra un enorme árbol …_

"Tenemos que … buscar mis… ¡OW!"

"Piika"

 ** _Mientras tanto en una estación de policía:_**

"Muy bien, buscaremos a su amigo cuanto antes. Ahora será mejor que descansen " – _Y así Iris, Cilan y N salieron hacia el centro pokemon…_

"No puedo creer que pasara esto, ¿Crees que Ash esté bien?"

"No te preocupes Iris, con suerte Ash encontrará una forma de escapar. Solo espero que lo haga pronto"

"Quédense aquí, Iré a echar un vistazo" – _Dijo "N" mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque._

 ** _Volviendo con Ash y Pikachu:_**

 _Después que lograron bajar del árbol Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a buscar las pokebolas, les tomó desde la mañana hasta el anochecer pero encontraron 5 pokebolas y se toparon con la última dentro de una madriguera de Rattatas. Ash se metió dentro del pequeño hueco para alcanzar la Pokebola._

"Ya casi, solo un poco más …" _– Y justo cuando el logró tomarla unos rattatas enojados se aparecieron frente a él._

"Hola ha ha, solo tomaré esto y me iré" – _Pero antes de que Ash pudiera salir los Rattatas lo atacaron y lo sacaron de su madriguera a punta de mordiscos_

"¡¿Pika Pi?!"

"Sí pero creo que me mordisquearon mi pobre cara" - _S_ _e quejó Ash al notar que su rostro estaba cubierto de tierra._

"Oshawott yo te elijo" – _Y Frente a ellos salió la pequeña nutria, la cual se asustó al ver el rostro de su entrenador._

"Oshawott usa hidrobomba en mi cara pero no muy fuerte por favor" – _Y siguiendo su petición la cara de Ash fue lavada y el resto de su cuerpo bueno… se empapó._

"Gracias, ahora regresa. Bueno creo que es hora de que volvamos a la ciudad" – _y así lentamente comenzaron a caminar._

 _Durante un buen tiempo siguieron directo a la ciudad pero sobre ellos pasó un vehículo con una "R" a los costados._

"¿Y ahora qué traman?, ¡Vamos Pikachu!"

 _El vehículo había aterrizado en un pequeño prado y de él salieron muchas jaulas laser que comenzaron a atrapar a varios Pokémon que estaban en las cercanías._

"Muy bien Attila tenemos suficientes victimas, trae la maquina" – _Y luego del vehículo salió una especie de robot con muchas pinzas sosteniendo un extraño aparato parecido a una pequeña torre con muchos contenedores a su alrededor y muchas antenas en la punta._

"Muy bien Juno veamos lo que puede hacer este juguetito, tráelos aquí" - _Y mientras las jaulas se colocaban alrededor de la maquina los Pokemon atrapados estaban aterrorizados pues sabían que les iban a hacer algo muy malo; y ocultos en unos matorrales Ash y Pikachu veían todo._

"No he visto a esos sujetos antes, pero no voy a dejar que hagan lo que sea que vallan a hacer" – _Dijo Ash con un palo en la mano._

 _Una pobre Kirlia era colocada frente a la maquina, Attila sonreía sádicamente mientras la maquina comenzaba a activarse y antes de que algo pasara un impactrueno golpeo al robot que Attila conducía._

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" – _Luego un Pikachu salió dando Colas de Hierro sobre cada jaula … deshaciéndolas –_ "¡¿De dónde salió ese Pokémon?!"

 _La Kirlia se soltó y trató de correr pero Juno la atrapó con una garra mecánica –_ "Tu no vas a ningún lado"

"¡PUES YO CREO QUE SÍ !" – _Cuando Juno volteo Ash se lanzó sobre ella con un palo y le estampó un buen golpe en el rostro rompiéndole la boca haciendo que esta sangrara, soltando a Kirlia y cayendo al suelo, sin embargo Ash no salió ileso pues antes de caer, Juno de un violento manotazo hirió a Ash con su garra retráctil provocándole una herida desde la ceja derecha, pasando por el parpado y hacia debajo de su mejilla derecha._

"¡JUNO!" – _Gritó Attíla mientras la asustada Pokémon salió corriendo hasta donde Ash estaba_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – _Preguntó Ketchum cubriendo su sangrante ojo derecho con su mano, ella solo asintió._

"Mandito entrometido, ¡ATTILA!"

"¡Estoy en eso!" – _Luego el robot extendió sus garras hacia Ash , pero Pikachu saltó y con su cola de hierro destruyó las garras de la maquina una por una._

"Gracias amigo"

"¡PIKA!"

"Un momento … , ¿Un chico de cabello negro, moreno y con un Pikachu?, ¡tú eres uno de los que acabó con la operación Tempestad!" – _Dijo Juno despectivamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre se la boca ._

"Ustedes me conocen, Pero ¿Quiénes son?" – _Preguntó Ash muy molesto_

"Eso a ti no te importa, ¡Sal Skarmory!" – _Y Attila lanzó a su pokemon pero este Skarmory era diferente; Su mirada estaba llena de Odio y Oscuridad y Ash por alguna extraña razón podía ver levemente una especie de Aura negra rodeándolo._

"¡¿Qué esto?! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a ese Skarmory?!"

"¿Quién lo diría?, puedes ver el aura oscura. ¡Pero eso no te salvara!, ¡Skarmory usa Vigor Oscuro!" – _Y Skarmory se lanzó contra ellos envuelto en oscuridad._

"¡Pikachu Electrobola!" – _Y Pikachu lanzó su propio ataque, cuando ambos ataques chocaron la explosión hizo que Pikachu fuera lanzado hacia Ash y Kirlia._

"Hmm, Attila utiliza la maquina sobre ese Pikachu, parece tener mucha fuerza. Nos será útil"

"Con gusto" – _La maquina comenzó a cargarse y un rayo de energía fue disparado hacia Pikachu, pero Ash tomó en brazos a Pikachu y a Kirlia y se colocó de espaldas, cuando el rayo impactó segundos después la energía de Ash parecía salirde su cuerpo antes de que las antenas de la maquina la absorbieran, mientras el gritaba de dolor, Pikachu y Kirlia veían impotentes, y cuando la maquina se detuvo Ash cayó al suelo retorciéndose agónicamente._

"Saltar para recibir un ataque por su Pokémon, que estupidez" – _Dijo Juno de forma cruel_

"¿Todavía sigue con vida?, ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió?" – _Se preguntó Attíla_

"No importa, ¡Ataca de nuevo!"

"¡Skarmory Virgor Oscuro una vez más!" – _Y el Skarmory se lanzó al ataque, Pikachu se estaba levantando, Ash no podía llamar a sus otros Pokemon por temor a que fueran alcanzados por esa horrenda máquina y Kirlia estaba muy asustada para pelear, poco antes de que Skarmory lograra hacer contacto, un sinnúmero de ataques interceptaron al Pokémon oscuro._

"¡¿Ahora qué?!" – _En ese momento todos los Pokemon que fueron liberados regresaron para defender a Ash…_

"¡No … debieron… re regresar, … CORRAN!" – _Dijo Ash con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero los Pokémon solo lo voltearon a ver con sonrisas desafiantes, a lo que Ash solamente susurró con tristeza –_ "Por favor… váyanse"

"Nos ahorraron el problema de ir a buscarlos, ¡Attila usa la máquina de nuevo!" – _Gritó Juno y una vez más la maquina desencadenó su terrible ataque, los Pokémon contraatacaron y por unos momentos parecía que habían logrado detener el impacto, sin embargo Attíla aumentó la fuerza del arma._

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – _Ash, Pikachu y Kirlia solamente vieron horrorizados como esa máquina literalmente les arrebató la vida a esos inocentes Pokémon, sus cuerpos marchitos cayeron frente a ellos y una vez que todo acabó los tanques de la maquina se habían llenado._

 _Ash estaba devastado, en un instante las vidas de esos Pokémon se desvanecieron y su rostro lentamente comenzó a derramar lágrimas._

"Awww, no llores que pronto te unirás a ellos, ¡ Attila una vez más !" – _Y tras la cruenta y sadica declaración de Juno la maquina lanzó su tercer ataque, pero antes que pudiera cargarse, Pikachu logró elevarse de un salto, junto con la ayuda de Kirlia logró una Electrobola con la suficiente energía para pasar derribando a Skarmory y destruir esa blasfema aberración mecanizada antes que pudiera disparar, Attila saltó antes que su robot explotara y Juno se apartó de allí. Cuando los tanques explotaron una tenue estela de energía blanca envolvió a Ash en un brillo que se convirtió en un destello segador, mientras los otros eran segados Ash veía frente a él las siluetas transparentes de los Pokemon fallecidos, ellos lo veían con expresiones tranquilas pero ¿ luego esas siluetas fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo de Ash y cuando el destello se desvaneció Skarmory estaba desmayado y Attila y Juno estaban aturdidos ._

"¡MALDITO SEA ESE PUBERTO!" – _Dijo Attila mientras se ponía de pie …_

"La maquina está destruida, vámonos" – _Y sin más demora se marcharon en su vehículo…_

 _Cuando Ash logró salir de su laguna mental colapsó llorando mientras Pikachu y Kirlia lo veían con pesar._

 ** _Mientras tanto con Attila y con Juno:_**

"No puedo creer que nuestros planes hayan sido frustrados por ese mocoso"

"Tranquila Juno, después de hoy el ya no volverá a molestarlos"

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Y ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – _Preguntó ella a Attila quien estaba haciendo algo en una computadora._

"Estoy contactando a un viejo amigo" – _Declaró el mientras reía con malicia…_

 _"N" se encontraba merodeando los alrededores y preguntándoles a las personas que encontraba si habían visto a Ash sin obtener resultados, al final se detuvo cerca de una zona verde que conecta al bosque, N sintió una presencia acercándose._

"¡¿Quien está allí?!"

 _El no recibió respuesta pero vio que alguien muy debilitado salió de los arbustos cargando a un Pikachu qué estaba exhausto_ \- "¡ASH!" - _Ketchum colapsó mientras abrazaba a su Pikachu con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, "N" lo sujetó antes de que cayera._

"¡Estás todo vapuleado!, ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" – _Pero antes de que Ash pudiera argumentar palabra él se desmayó –_ "¡OIGAN, AYUDENME. HAY UN CHICO HERIDO AQUÍ!" – _Al oir los gritos de ayuda de "N" la gente se acercó mientras la pequeña Kirlia veía oculta entre los arboles…_

 _Mientras tanto Cilan e Iris se encontraban en la sala común del Centro Pokémon ._

"Ya es de noche y hace mucho que "N" se fue a explorar los alrededores. Ash tampoco aparece… "

"Tenemos qué esperar Iris, y tenemos que confiar qué …" – _En ese momento ellos y la gente de la sala común escucharon un tumulto afuera. Todos salieron a ver qué pasaba, Cilan e Iris se asustaron al ver qué N estaba sosteniendo a Pikachu mientras qué un par de muchachos cargaban a Ash, la enfermera Joy salió también a ver qué pasaba._

"¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a ese chico?!" – _Preguntó la enfermera, Cilan e Iris estaban asustados por ver la condición de Ash y se acercaron a N mientras el explicaba._

"Salí a buscarlo desde que llegamos aquí, lamentablemente no tuve suerte hasta hace poco que lo vi salir de los árboles. Se desmayó antes de qué pudiera preguntarle qué le pasó"

"Rápido, llévenlo adentro. ¡Audino una camilla!"

 _Momentos después Ash estaba en la sala de emergencias con la enfermera Joy encargándose de Pikachu mientras los Audinos se encargaban de sus heridas. N, Iris y Cilan observaban desde afuera…_

"¿No pudiste saber qué le ocurrió N?"

"No Iris, les dije todo lo que se"

"Esos tres ¡Esta vez se pasaron de la raya!"

"No creo que hayan sido ellos Iris"

"¿Porqué lo dices Cilan?"

"Bueno aunque Jessie, James y Meowth son muy persistentes en atrapar a Pikachu. Nunca han tratado de lastimar a Ash o a ninguno de nosotros. Alguien más debió de dejarlo en esta condición tan precaria"

"¿Quien pudo haberlo hecho?" – _Preguntó Iris_

"No lo sé, y eso es lo que hace que se me amargue el paladar"

 _Después de un par de horas la enfermera Joy salió a hablar con N y compañía mientras los Audinos terminaban de vendar a Ash._

"Ustedes son los amigos de este entrenador, ¿Verdad?"

"Así es enfermera, ¿Cómo está el?" – _Preguntó Cilan_

"Bien, se encuentra estable pero su estado…"

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"Shh Cálmate Iris" – _Dijo "N"_

"Bien, su estado es muy extraño. Esta extremadamente exhausto es … como si hubiera sido víctima de un ataque de Giga Drenado pero pareciera que lo hubieran drenado por completo, apenas está con vida. Tiene una fea cortada en el lado derecho de su rostro y muchos moretones. Pero lo peor es qué tiene una especie de llaga enorme en su espalda"

"¿Eso es malo?"

"No Iris, el se repondrá pero tardará un poco y debemos tratarlo durante un buen tiempo para que su llaga sane y cicatrice. Debemos aplicarle medicamentos antibióticos y revisar sus heridas y su ojo constantemente. Deberá quedarse tal vez un mes como mínimo, si durante el primer mes vemos mejoras significativas podremos darle de alta y deberá regresar a Casa para descansar por un buen tiempo. ¿Dé donde es él?"

"Es de Kanto" – _Respondió Cilan_

"Eso significa qué pasará un buen tiempo aquí, aun tenemos unas habitaciones libres ¿Desean quedarse?"

"Por supuesto" – _Declaró N_

"Bien, síganme" – _Dijo la enfermera mientras guiaba al trió lejos de la sala de emergencia, pero N no estaba tranquilo, el sabia que algo no cuadraba aquí._

 _Afuera del Centro Pokémon, cerca de unos arbustos la pequeña Kirlia veía hacia el edificio con mucha ansia y curiosidad._


	4. Capitulo 1 - Acto Tercero

Capítulo 1: El Complot

Acto Tercero: El Engaño

 _Era la mañana del día siguiente, y los policías estaban desde anoche revisando las zonas aledañas al bosque cercano y en el Centro Pokémon N, Cilan e Iris se habían recién despertado en la habitación de huéspedes en la que durmieron._

"Buenos días amigos" – _Dijo N, los demás le devolvieron el saludo con algo de cansancio en sus voces._

"¿Dónde está …?, Ya recuerdo…" – _Dijo Iris algo triste al recordar lo que pasó anoche._

"¿Creen qué podamos ver como se encuentra ahora?"

"Tal vez si Cilan, preguntémosle a la enfermera Joy..." – _Entonces mientras los chicos salían para que Iris pudiera vestirse, después de estar presentables fueron a buscar a la enfermera. El trío de personas primero fue a la sala de emergencias donde anoche vieron como la enfermera y los Audinos lo ayudaban, pero al llegar la encontraron vacía._

"Buenos días Muchachos" – _Dijo la enfermera Joy a los tres._

"Buenos días enfermera. ¿Dónde está Ash?" – _La pregunta de Cilan hizo qué la expresión de la enfermera cambiara de cordial a preocupada en tan solo un instante._

"Vengan conmigo" – _La enfermera los guió a un pabellón donde normalmente de quedan los entrenadores junto a sus Pokémon mientras estos se recuperan, pero debido a qué Ash estaba en mal estado tuvieron que dejarlo en una habitación para él solo, Todos estaban en la puerta del cuarto pero antes de que Iris pudiera abrir la puerta. -_ "Espera, debo decirles algunas cosas"

"¿Qué pasa enfermera?" – _Respondio Iris, N y Cilan estaban a la espera de lo que la enfermera iba a decir._

"El cuerpo de su amigo estaba sumamente demacrado, al principio temíamos que no fuera a sobrevivir pues cuando lo trajeron estaba muy débil, eso sin contar todas las heridas y hematomas que tiene. Aun no sabemos que fue lo qué le ocurrió, tratamos de qué nos dijera el pero…"

"¿Qué ocurrió enfermera?" – _Preguntó N_

"Cuando despertó preguntó por su Pikachu, se desesperó y entró en un estado de histeria al ver qué no estaba, ordené a un Audino que trajera a su Pikachu de donde lo teníamos y se lo entregamos, cuando se calmó un poco preguntó por el resto de sus Pokémon y le dije que ellos estaban bien, yo los estaba cuidando. Cuando se calmó por completo traté de que me diera indicios de cómo se había lastimado tanto, pero no ha emitido palabra más qué para preguntar por sus Pokémon. Es casi como si estuviera en Shock, temo qué lo qué le haya ocurrido lo afectó mucho"

"¿Podemos pasar a verlo?" – _Pregunó Iris_

"De acuerdo, pero una persona a la vez, traten de no abrumarlo con preguntas hasta que el presente mejoras en su estado ¿entendieron?"

"Sí" – _Dijeron los tres mientras Iris con Axew saliéndole de su cabello iba a entrar en la habitación pero N la detuvo._

"Espera, deja qué entre Cilan primero"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Pues porqué a veces tu y el chocan cuando se hablan y la enfermera dijo qué no lo agobiáramos" – _La declaración de N molestó un poco a Iris pero él tenía razón, la morena se apartó mientras el conocedor entraba en la habitación._

 _Al entrar el conocedor encontró a Ash sentado sobre su cama con la sabana cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, su torso estaba envuelto en vendajes mientras se veían moretones en las zonas expuestas de su cuerpo, la mitad derecha de su rostro estaba vendada también. En su regazo Pikachu yacía dormido mientras su entrenador lo acariciaba sin despertarlo, su ojo expuesto tenía una mirada vacía, como si se tratase de un cascaron hueco._

"Ho hola, Ash" – _Dijo Cilan en un volumen bajo pero audible tratando de que él lo escuchara._

"Hola…Cilan" – _Fue todo lo qué el conocedor escuchó como respuesta, fue una respuesta seca, vacía y desprovista de emoción, como si viniera de una maquina._

"¿Cómo está Pikachu?"

"Algo cansado pero… la enfermera dice qué se repondrá" – _Esas palabras tenían un poco más de emoción, alivio y a la vez preocupación por Pikachu, así qué Cilan decidió seguir por ese camino._

"Ash dime… ¿Porqué Pikachu está en este estado?" – _Preguntó el conocedor mientras veía a su amigo acariciar a su Pokémon, pero la pregunta detuvo en seco la mano de Ash, la cual comenzó a temblar. Cilan notó esto y supo de inmediato de qué fue una idea tonta así que … -_ "¡No te alteres , por favor! Si no puedes decírmelo ahora no lo hagas"

 _Ash pareció calmarse pero, su mano aun temblaba un poco._

"Ahora no dudo que fuiste testigo de algo horrible, prométeme que nos dirás qué es cuando te sientas mejor, ¿O.K?" – _Dijo Cilan extendiendo su mano hacia su amigo, el solo lo volteó a ver y con una débil sonrisa._

"O.K"- _… Dijo Ash mientras le daba la mano a Cilan ._

 _Mientras tanto, afuera de la sala._

"¡Cilan ya lleva quince minutos allí adentro!"

"Ten paciencia Iris…" – _Dijo N tratando de calmarla, ambos se callaron cuando vieron a Cilan salir –_ "¿Qué lograste averiguar Cilan?"

"Nada amigos, cuando intenté preguntar por el estado de Pikachu el comenzó a temblar del pánico. Creo qué no podremos averiguar nada aun. Estuvimos platicando sobre lo qué ocurrió después de qué despertó, dice qué debe contactar a su madre hoy para que sepa qué está en un Centro Pokémon y de cómo lo han tratado los Audinos. Si deben de hablar con él, no intenten qué hable sobre lo qué le ocurrió o al menos sobre sus heridas o sobre Pikachu"

"Entendido. Iris, creo qué esta vez podremos entrar los dos" – _Dijo N, la chica morena solo asintió mientras ellos entraban en la sala…_

 ** _Base Temporal del Equipo Rocket, ubicada bajo tierra entre Ciudad Nimbasa y Ciudad Castelia:_**

"Y bien Vichidan ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?" – _Preguntó Attila a un hombre joven qué se encontraba en la pantalla de su computadora._

"Attila te lo dije anoche, necesito material con el cual trabajar. ¿Lo tienes?"

"Por supuesto" – _El entonces insertó un pendrive en la computadora y comenzó a mandar varios archivos de audio y video a su contacto…_ \- "¿Puedes hacer algo con esto?"

"Claro, pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas?"

"Quiero que arruines la reputación de ese mocoso, de una vez y para siempre. Tus trabajos son los más finos qué hay y no olvides qué me debes un favor"

"Está bien, pero me tomará por lo menos 5 semanas mínimo para hacer lo qué quieres. Suponiendo que trabaje sin descanso" – _Explicó Vichidan_

"Puedo esperar, asegúrate que se den cuenta que es falso hasta que sea demasiado tarde" – _Asintiendo Vichidan cerró la comunicación, Juno estaba sentada detrás de él._

"¿Seguro de qué esto vá a funcionar Attila?"

"Tranquilízate Juno, Vichidan es el amo de la edición digital. Es una lástima que tuviera que dejar al Equipo Rocket hace 6 años por su arretma, arritmuca, argh su enfermedad del corazón"

"¿Cómo sabremos qué el chico aun sigue allí?" – _Preguntó ella._

"Tenemos agentes infiltrados en las policías de muchas regiones, contacté con un grupo que se asegurará de que no solo encuentren los restos de la máquina hasta que ya se hallan encargado de ese estorbo sino que también nos mantendrá informados sobre su posición"

"Debo decir qué estoy sorprendida, aparte de tus destrezas con las máquinas nunca pensé que pudieras elaborar un plan como este. Siempre creí que eras una bolsa se músculos sin cerebro"

"Gra… ¡HEY!"

"¿Y cuál es el golpe de gracia?"

"Hablaré con alguien de arriba para que se asegure de enterrar al mocoso, definitivamente" – _Declaró Attila con una sadica mueca._

 ** _Volviendo a Ciudad Fiare:_**

 _N e Iris habían pasado unos veinte minutos hablando con Ash, sobre cómo estaba él, cómo estaba Pikachu, cómo se sentía, haciendo caso a lo qué Cilan dijo de que no debían tocar el tema de lo que le haya ocurrido en el bosque, Pikachu escuchaba en silencio mientras fingía estar dormido._

"Sabes Ash, eres una persona resistente. La enfermera dijo que tus lesiones eran para qué estuvieras bueno… no estarías vivo." – _Dijo N tratando de hacerle un cumplido._

"También nos dijeron que estarás aquí un buen rato, por lo menos un mes para que puedas regresar a Kanto"

"Lamento oír eso Iris, lamento que por mi culpa… estén varados aquí. Entiendo qué… quieran irse" – _Dijo él algo triste pero._

"¡No seas un niñito!"

"¡Iris!"

"Es cierto N, no creas qué te vamos a dejar solo en este estado, aun si te mejoras, Te llevaremos a Kanto de ser necesario…"

"Gra gracias, Iris" – _Respondio Ash con una sonrisa tambaleante y unas cuantas lagrimas saliéndole de su ojo expuesto._

"No, oh no, no te pongas a así … "

"Déjalo Iris, el solo está contento de que ustedes estén a su lado"

"Y ¿Qué pasará contigo N?" – _Preguntó ella._

"Me gustaría acompañarlos a Kanto, pero lo más qué puedo hacer es quedarme hasta qué Ash pueda dejar el Centro Pokemon"

"No importa, hiciste mucho con traerme aquí, N, y te lo agradezco" – _Dijo Ash limpiándose su ojo, en ese momento la enfermera Joy y un par de Audinos entraron en la habitación._

"Lo siento mucho amigos, pero es momento de la revisión. Hay que llevar al paciente al baño para lavarle las heridas"

"¡¿Me van a desnudar?!" – _Preguntó Ash rojo por la vergüenza Iris imitaba su reacción._

"No, lo que haremos es que te sentaras en ropa interior bajo una regadera y los Audinos te lavaran la espalda. Es necesario limpiar y desinfectar la herida con mucho cuidado y constantemente para qué no sufras problemas después…"

"Entonces te veremos más tarde"

"Adiós Ash"

"Adiós muchachos" – _Ash vio como N e Iris salian de allí, luego escuchó a la enfermera._

"Bien, hora de empezar"

 _Fuera de la habitación Cilan aguardaba a los demás._

"Bueno amigos ¿Qué lograron?"

"Logramos que él se desenvolviera un poco e Iris hasta lo hizo llorar de felicidad ha ha" – _Rió N mientras Iris se avergonzaba un poco._

"Bueno… al menos sabemos que él se recuperará, pero lo qué no deja de molestarme es ¿Qué fue lo qué le ocurrió?"

"Debemos tener paciencia Cilan, él nos lo dirá cuando esté listo. Vamos afuera a buscar algo de comer" – _Y así los tres buscaron la salida del centro Pokémon._

 _Mientras tanto la policía estaba por todo el lugar tomando declaraciones y según parece estaban trasladando varios "Bultos" grandes, la gente estaba de curiosa y era imposible no hacerlo pues para qué la policía se apareciera en un lugar tan tranquilo como Fiare debió ocurrir algo como lo de anoche en fin, Cilan, N, e Iris salian del Centro Pokémon cuando vieron todo lo qué ocurria._

"¿Qué hacen ellos aqui?"

"Anoche Iris, escuché a alguien llamar a la policía. Seguramente acabaron de peinar el bosque y tienen una mejor idea de lo sucedido" - _Explicó N._

"Vamos a ver entonces" – _Dijo Cilan, mientras se acercaron a ver solo observaron a los policías sacar a los "Bultos", y un oficial se acercó a ellos._

"Disculpen jóvenes, ¿alguno de ustedes saben algo de lo qué ocurrió aquí anoche, algo acerca de un muchacho que salió muy maltratado del bosque?"

"Sí oficial, yo lo encontré y …" – _Mientras N le explicaba al oficial uno de los policías que cargaba las camillas donde llevaban a los "bultos" estornudó y dejó caer su carga y al descubrirse la gente se horrorizó al ver a un Liepard muerto, pero su cuerpo estaba marchito como si estuviere seco o algo así. La gente se sorprendió al ver esto, unos se asquearon, otros quedaron horrorizados y otros apartaron la vista casi de inmediato, pues aunque no habían transcurrido muchas horas desde el deceso, el cuerpo del Pokémon parecía haber comenzado a descomponerse y deformarse aunque a un ritmo lento._

"¡Noow!, ¡BLUARGH!" – _Isis se dio la vuelta mientras era presa de las nauseas, Cilan veía con una expresión de shock y el rostro de N era de amarga sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba congelado._

"¡Eres un bobo!" – _Dijo un policía a la par de aquel que estornudó golpeando a su compañero a modo de represalia, pero al hacerlo soltó su lado de la camilla, esta vez se reveló el cadáver de un Tranquill, provocando aun más reacciones adversas por parte de los testigos._

"¡USTEDES SON LOS BOBOS!, ¡RECOGAN ESOS CUERPOS!" – _Dijo otro policía, sus compañeros rápidamente cubrieron los cadáveres… -_ "Esto me pasa por traer a estos inútiles"

"¡Hey!"

"¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!"

"Totalmente Iris, mi estómago se retuerce del asco" – _Dijo Cilan con repugnancia._

"Oficial, ¿de dónde vienen estos cuerpos?" _– Preguntó N._

"Los encontraron dentro de borde interior del bosque, un grupo de nuestros policías están revisando el área. Los cadáveres serán llevados a un laboratorio para ser analizados"

"¡Ichijouji pedazo de bolonio!, ¡deja de chismear con los civiles y ayuda a llevar este peso muerto!"

"¡NO ME GRITES CHARLES!, lo siento chicos debo irme. ¡Odio a ese viejo loco!" – _Y maldiciendo a su superior el oficial se marchó dejando a Iris, Cilan y N aún más confundidos._

"Chicos esto es una teoría pero, lo que le pasó a Ash, lo que él haya visto o lo que lo haya dejado maltrecho, debe estar relacionado con lo que le haya ocurrido a esos Pokémon" – _Declaró N en un tono muy serio._

"¿Crees qué el sepa lo que les ocurrió?"

"No solo eso Iris, sino qué creo qué el estuvo presente. Ya vieron como reaccionó la gente ante esa funesta vista, si Ash vio lo que ocurrió eso explicaría el estado mental en el que se encuentra"

"Pero no podemos hacer que hable sin que empiece a ser presa del pánico. ¡Ya se…!" – _Entonces Cilan bueno …_ _estaba a punto de hacer su número del detective pero._

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" - _… Iris le arrebató su gorro y su lupa ._

"¡¿Qué haces Iris?!"

"No seas un niñito. Este no es momento para que juegues al detective" – _Antes de que Cilan pudiera argumentar palabra, N habló._

"Iris tiene razón, no puedes hacer eso…"

"Yo solo quería…"

"Cilan entiendo lo que querías hacer, tratar de investigar lo que ocurre. Iris ya me ha contado sobre esto, pero no podrás hacerlo en esta ocasión"

"¿Por qué no?" – _Preguntó Cilan algo decepcionado._

"Simple, si la policía está saliendo de los bosques con esos cadáveres seguramente aún hay oficiales atrás buscando pistas. No te dejarán pasar aunque lo intentes. Debemos esperar y estar junto a Ash, tarde o temprano los policías irán a interrogarlo y nuestro deber como sus amigos es apoyarlo y evitar que ellos no empeoren su estado" – _Explicó N seria pero amablemente._

"Está bien, dame mis cosas, Iris"

 ** _Mientras tanto en el centro del bosque:_**

 _Los oficiales estaban removiendo todo para encontrar indicios que les permitieran comprender como fue la muerte de esos Pokémon, pero había un grupo de 5 de ellos que actuaba extraño, esos 5 fueron los primeros en llegar._

"¡Apresúrense!" – _Dijo uno de los oficiales mientras un grupo de Watchogs estaban enterrando las partes destrozadas más grandes de la máquina de Attila y Juno._

"Los otros 3 no podrán cubrirnos por mucho tiempo"

"¡Chog, Watch watchog!" - _Dijo el inocente Pokémon sin saber lo que había enterrado._

"Lo hicieron bien, regresen. Bien volvamos con los demás… "

 _En otra parte del bosque los oficiales se reunieron para dar sus reportes._

"El sector oeste está limpio"

"El sur también" – _Todos dieron reportes similares._

"Con excepción del lugar del hallazgo, no hemos encontrado nada más que pequeños fragmentos metálicos y los cuerpos que se llevaron"

"¿Terminamos aquí entonces?"

"Faltan Freddy y Jackson"

"¡Aquí estamos!" – _Dijeron los dos "Sepultureros" recién llegando al lugar._

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes?"

"En el norte del bosque, estábamos revisando la zona a ver qué encontrábamos" – _Mintió Jackson_

"Muy bien es hora de retirarnos" – _Y oyendo al líder del grupo de búsqueda todos salieron del bosque; Freddy, Jackson y sus otros 3 colegas subieron a un vehículo aparte y mientras iban a la central de policía._

"Muy bien, ¿se deshicieron de la evidencia?"

"Así es Mathew, fue difícil arrastrar esos desechos para nosotros y nuestros Pokémon pero logramos llevarlos lejos a la zona norte del bosque. Para cuando ellos logren encontrarlos será demasiado tarde"

"Pudimos hacer el trabajo más rápido si al menos uno de ustedes 3 nos hubiera ayudado"

"Estábamos cubriendo sus traseros para que los otros no sospecharan de ustedes. Dejen de quejarse, lo qué me toca ahora es comunicarnos con Attila una vez que estemos fuera de riesgo" – _Dijo Joseph_

 _Las cosas transcurrieron tranquilamente, sin embargo, la noticia pronto se esparciría por el globo._

 _Al día siguiente un grupo de policías al igual que un grupo de reporteros chismosos llegaron a Ciudad Fiare pues después de recolectar declaraciones hace 2 días, supieron sobre Ash y como salió del bosque; no se necesitó mucho tiempo para que los oficiales sumaran dos más dos y se dieran cuenta que él tenía algo qué ver con lo sucedido. Unos cuantos oficiales y reporteros se dirigieron al centro Pokémon y cuando hablaron con la enfermera Joy para ver a Ash ella se negó rotundamente, N, Cilan e Iris supieron lo qué la policía trataba de hacer y junto a la enfermera y sus Pokémon les impidieron el paso mientras les explicaron el estado en el qué se encontraba su amigo._

 _Aunque los policías entendieron y dijeron que dejarían a un contingente de oficiales vigilando el Centro Pokémon pues necesitaban la declaración y el testimonio de Ash, los reporteros no iban a ser tan condescendientes y grabaron lo qué pudieron._

 ** _Casa Vacacional de Cynthia en Unova, Pueblo Undella:_**

 _Cynthia se encontraba charlando con Alder por teléfono, ella estaba algo molesta pues la había interrumpido mientras estaba leyendo, su pasa tiempo favorito, el Campeón de Unova estaba en otro de sus intentos de coquetear con la Campeona de Sinnoh, obviamente no le fue bien._

"Te lo he dicho una y mil veces Alder, no eres mi tipo"

"¡Vamos Cynth!, ¡dame una oportunidad!" – _Aunque Cynthia era amable, estaba molesta justo ahora así que sin decir una palabra ella le colgó el teléfono y bloqueó su número._

"¿No cree qué fue un poco brusca señorita?" – _Preguntó su fiel mayordomo Jervis mientras se acercaba a ella con un cono de helado de vainilla._

"Alder será el campeón de esta región, pero aunque respeto el hecho que no sea un estirado es un asaltacunas además, lo he visto coquetear con las enfermeras Joy y las oficiales Jenny" _– Declaró ella mientras tomaba el cono de helado y le daba una mordida._

"Bueno, no puede culparlo por intentar buscar una cita con usted señorita"

"He he basta Jervis, me avergüenzas"

"Haciendo ese tema a un lado, hay algo que debe ver en la televisión"

"Ya sabes qué no me gusta mucho la tele, prefiero leer"

"Señorita, en serio, creo que le interesará ver esto…" – _Cynthia se llenó de curiosidad mientras Jervis encendía la enorme tele pantalla plana de la sala._

 ** _Cataratas Tohjo, Torre de batalla:_**

 _Anabel se encontraba saliendo de la ducha mientras su Espeon la esperaba afuera._

" _Te tardaste un poco_ "

"Lo siento Espeon, sabes qué me encanta mucho el agua en un día caluroso"

" _Vístete, ¡Me prometiste que me acicalarías hoy!_ " – _Suplicó Espeon mientras se paraba en dos patas y fingía rasguñar la pierna de su dueña._

"Está bien, he he. Dame unos minutos"

 _La doncella de la torre de batallas fue con su Espeon a su habitación después de vestirse, en esta ocasión su vestimenta aunque usaba los mismos colores lilas, dorados y blancos, era una versión un poco más femenina para qué los entrenadores que llegaran a retarla dejaran de confundirla con un chico, también su cabello había crecido un poco. Mientras acicalaba a Espeon alguien llamó a la puerta._

"¡Está abierto! ... ¿Qué pasa Maron?"

"Señorita Anabel, acompáñeme por favor."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo sabrá cuando lleguemos" – _Sin esperar mucho ambos humanos y Espeon fueron a la oficina de Anabel y Maron encendió el monitor que colgaba del techo._

 ** _Tema sugerido - (_** ** _Audio de Último Minuto - 24 Horas TVN_** ** _)_**

 _Lo qué Cynthia, Anabel y muchas personas alrededor del mundo estaban viendo era un noticiero popular de Unova que se veía a la misma hora en varias partes del planeta, el presentador era un hombre algo canoso con ojos cafés y un suéter azul._

"Ahora pasemos a los sucesos importantes de Unova en UWN ( _Unova´s World News_ ), la noticia que vamos a presentarles a continuación es una de la cual desconocíamos su existencia hace un par de días, y desde el día de ayer han circulado imágenes de esta en las redes sociales y la Pokenet. Se trata del primer caso de Pokécidio desde hace más de 85 años, un grupo de aproximadamente 10 Pokémon fueron encontrados sin vida en el centro del gran bosque cerca de Ciudad Fiare en donde se llevaría a cabo el Festival de Kanto, la búsqueda ocurrió después de que una persona apareciera en los bordes del bosque en un estado delicado.

Las imágenes que les presentaremos a continuación no son aptas para niños o personas sensibles por lo que les pedimos discreción…

Como pueden ver en esta grabación hecha por uno de los testigos, en este momento los oficiales están llevándose los cuerpos pero debido al descuido de algunos de ellos un par de cadáveres se descubrieron. Ambos están en lo que parece un avanzado estado de descomposición a pesar que no llevaban menos de Veinticuatro horas de fallecidos, todos los cuerpos estaban siendo trasladados al laboratorio de la Policía regional al momento de este suceso.

Hasta ahora no se sabe quién o qué pudo haber causado tal atrocidad pero se sabe de una persona que podría tener las respuestas que la policía busca, se trata de la misma persona que fue encontrada en mal estado, un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum. Según los testigos el joven Ketchum de dieciséis años de edad fue llevado al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad pues presentaba varias heridas, moretones y hematomas en su cuerpo además de presentar un cuadro severo de agotamiento, su Pikachu aunque aparentemente intacto estaba exhausto también al momento de ser encontrado.

La policía trató de interrogarlo pero debido a su estado actual la enfermera a cargo del Centro Pokémon les dijo qué no era el momento, un contingente de policías fue dejado para resguardar el lugar y esperar para tomar la declaración del entrenador.

Se sabe de un suceso similar ocurrido en la ciudad de Nueva Tork, en Unova, donde una veintena de Pokémon fueron encontrados sin vida después de un tumulto provocado por personas desconocidas, también se reporta la aparición de 6 Pokémon desconocidos que fueron vistos peleando antes de qué los sucesos empezaran y los cadáveres fueran encontrados, no se sabe si estos Pokémon o lo ocurrido en Ciudad Fiare están relacionados. Las inverstigaciones sobre estos sucesos aun están en marcha.

A continuación: Híbridos Pokémon/Humanos, ¿Fantasía, Ciencia Ficción, o un Posible y Extraño Futuro?. Manténganse en Sintonía"

"Ash…" – _Fue todo lo qué Anabel pudo decir, fue como un susurro casi inaudible, Espeon la miraba con preocupación al igual que Maron ._

 ** _Mientras qué con Cynthia …_**

"Jervis, prepara el vehículo. Nos vamos a Ciudad Fiare"

"Señorita me temo que el vehículo está en reparaciones, no lo tendremos devuelta hasta dentro de una semana" – _Respondió Jervis algo preocupado._

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Si quiere ir hasta Ciudad Fiare tendremos que ir en un transporte público. Y ya sabe lo que ocurrió la ultima vez ¿verdad?"

"Si…" – _respondió Cynthia al recordar lo qué casi le ocurrió antes._

"¿Desea qué empiece a buscar un transporte?"

"No, no puedo arriesgarme a repetir esa odisea. Iremos cuando el vehículo esté reparado" – _Después qué Jervis dejó la habitación, la campeona de Sinnoh solo tuvo un pensamiento que cruzó su mente… -_ "Resiste Ash"

 ** _En las Cataratas Tohjo:_**

"¡¿Cómo qué no puedo ir a Unova?!"

"Lo lamento Anabel, también siento pena por el muchacho pero es temporada de retos y me temo que tanto en Kanto como en Sinnoh todos los cerebros de la frontera estarán ocupados. A tu madre no le gustará que abandones tu posición antes de que empiece la temporada…" - _Anabel estaba hablando con Scott, ella había hecho una petición para ir a Unova pero como ya saben, eso no era posible… -_ "… Anabel yo me he preocupado por Ash tanto como tú desde la última vez que supimos de él, de hecho he estado siguiendo sus participaciones en las competencias más importantes, pero he respetado su deseo de seguir viajando. Estoy seguro de que el te diría que no te preocupes por el."

"¿Podemos tratar de contactarlo después de unos días?"

"De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer pero hay que esperar a que sepamos más de Ash. Hablaremos después, ahora estoy algo ocupado"

"Adiós Scott" – _Después de qué la llamada termino Anabel miró sus piernas mientras una tenue lagrima salía de sus ojos._

 _Maron trató de acercarse a ella para darle consuelo pero Espeon se interpuso ante él mientras movía su pequeña cabeza de lado a lado, como diciéndole "Déjala sola". Marón entendió y tomando a Espeon en brazos y ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Anabel sola con sus pensamientos._

 _Pasaron los días y Ash comenzó a reunirse con sus Pokémon dentro de las instalaciones del C.P, Cilan, Iris y N empezaron a ver mejoras en la condición de su amigo sin embargo sus Pokémon no estaban felices. Pikachu quien ya estaba mejor le contó a sus compañeros lo que ocurrió, estaban sorprendidos por el valor de su entrenador, sentían pena por él y también estaban molestos porque no los llamaron a ayudar; Pikachu les contó que todo pasó muy rápido y no hubo tiempo para llamar refuerzos, y ellos discutían mientras qué N podía percibir lo que sentían y él sabía que cuando el momento llegara debería obtener respuestas no solo de ellos, sino que las obtendría del mismo Ash._

 ** _Y una semana después …_**

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (_** ** _FLY ME TO THE MOON TV Size Version_** ** _)_**

 _Un vehículo de color café, algo modesto pero elegante se acercaba a Ciudad Fiare, la gente al verlo se sorprendió y comenzó a ir detrás de él como si supieran quien estaba dentro, al llegar al centro Pokémon y estacionarse frente a él._

"¿Será Posible?"

"No Puede ser"

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

 _Del vehículo bajaron Jervis y Cynthia quien vestía su usual atuendo color café oscuro y cargaba una bolsa en cada mano junto a un bolso mediano que colgaba de su hombro derecho, la gente comenzó a volverse loca pues ella era una campeona muy popular tanto dentro como fuera de Sinnoh, los presentes se acercaban para hablar con ella._

"¡Por favor, tranquilícense!.La Señorita Nashori tiene asuntos pendientes y no está aquí para una aparición pública" – _Explicó Jervis a la gente quienes se desilusionaron un poco._

"¡Aww viejo!"

"¡No es justo!"

"¡Cálmense por favor!, estoy aquí para visitar a un amigo, una vez que termine me tomaré un tiempo para estar con ustedes, ¿les parece bien?" – _Ante la declaración de Cynthia la gente cambió de humor, se volvieron más contentos. –_ "Jervis organízalos por favor"

"Como guste Señorita" – _Dejando a Jervis atrás, la campeona de Sinnoh entró en el edificio._

 _Como era de esperarse la gente dentro también se sorprendieron, la rubia se dirigió directo al mostrador y habló con la enfermera._

"En que puedo ayuda… ¡La campeona de Sinnoh!"

"Saludos enfermera, vine para visitar a Ash Ketchum. Sé que él se encuentra aquí."

"Uhh, ¿es usted amiga del joven Ketchum?"

"Algo así" – _Ella no se había dado cuenta pero había algunos curiosos que habían estado escuchando._

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Vino por el enfermo!"

"¡Qué suertudo!"

"Deme un momento, creo que sus acompañantes están afuera…iré a cerciorarme." – _Mientras la enfermera desapareció, los presentes rodearon a Cynthia para interrogarla._

"¡Señorita díganos, ¿Cuál es su relación con ese chico?!"

"Uhh… "

 _Mientras tanto Ash se encontraba recostado el su cama mirando hacia el techo, sus Pokémon solo podían verlo en silencio mientras hablaban entre ellos._

"Ha estado así desde el desayuno, no me gusta"

"No podemos hacer nada Oshawott, el aun está herido" – _Declaró Snivy_

"No puedo creer que él esté así por culpa de esos humanos, son peores que mi anterior entrenador. ¡Pikachu debiste llamarnos!"

"¡SHHHH!, Pignite creí haberles explicado eso, nos atacaba un Pokémon poseído y una … ¿cómo se llama?, una maquina demente."

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que él se mejore?"

"No lo sé Boldore, no lo sé…" – _En ese momento la puerta se abrió, era la enfermera Joy._

"¿Estás despierto?"

"Si, ¿Ocurre algo enfermera?" – _Preguntó Ash mientras meramente volteaba a verla sin levantarse…_

"Tienes una visita"

"¿Visita?, ¿Quién?" – _Ash obtuvo su respuesta al ver una cara familiar entrar en la habitación._

"¡Cy Cynthia!" – _Sorprendido el convaleciente Ketchum mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda lo hizo tambalearse. Snivy usó sus látigos cepa para ayudarlo a colocarse bien en la cama_

"Ten cuidado, aunque ya pasaron unos días tu cuerpo aún está resintiendo tus lesiones. Los dejaré solos para que conversen y … si fuera tu, vigilaría las ventanas" – _Y tras esa extraña declaración la enfermera Joy se fue cerrando la puerta mientras Cynthia acercaba una silla para sentarse junto a la cama._

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno…vi lo que te pasó en las noticias y decidí venir a ver como estabas, hubiera venido la semana pasada, pero Jervis no me dijo que el auto estaba en el taller. Quise traerte algunas cosas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que has hecho por este mundo"

 _ **Tema Sugerido -(**_ _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Sound Duel 1 - 07. Fateful Encounter)**_

"No sé de qué hablas, yo no he hecho nada por el mundo"

"Ha ha, modestia, es una gran cualidad Ash, pero me temo que debo contradecirte esta vez…" – _Entonces la rubia tomó una silla del cuarto y se sentó junto a él, sacó una mini laptop de su bolso y tecleó un poco, luego la giró un poco hacia Ash para que el viera lo que hacía –_ "Quiero enseñarte algo:

1-) Hace cuatro años hubo un conflicto global con epicentro cerca de la Isla Shamouti, los Pokémon de todo el mundo emprendieron rumbo a ese lugar y los qué no pudieron, se quedaron lo más cerca posible en tierra en dirección al epicentro, un helicóptero tomó una foto de el legendario Lugia con lo que parecía un joven y un Pikachu sobre él.

2-) Hace tres años hubo dos conflictos aislados en la región de Hoenn: el primero en la feria del cometa del milenio, una especie de criatura con la apariencia de un Groundon comenzó a causar desastres y a absorber todo lo que se moviera, hay reportes de un grupo de personas que logró detener a la criatura entre ellos un joven con un Pikachu; el segundo incidente fue en ciudad Larousse, en el que un Pokémon extraño luchó contra un Rayquaza provocando que el sistema de la ciudad fallara, un video aficionado grabó a Rayquaza sobrevolando la ciudad con un joven y un Pikachu.

3-) Hace dos años, poco después de que nos conocimos, hubo un conflicto en Pueblo Álamos, el lugar entero desapareció, cuando de alguna manera regresó a su lugar el investigador Tonio relató que un grupo de personas ayudaron para devolver el pueblo a su lugar, entre ellos también un joven con un Pikachu. "

Habían un par de conflictos ocurridos en esta región de los cuales no se tiene mucha información, lo único que se sabe es que entre los involucrados había alguien con un Pikachu, estas son las imágenes que logré conseguir, ¿recuerdas algo?" – _Preguntó Cynthia seriamente,_ _Ash vio algo nervioso las imágenes, eran algo desenfocadas, pero se reconocía a sí mismo en cada una de ellas mientras recordaba cada una de las odiseas vividas._

 _Ash solo se mantuvo en silencio, luego preguntó –_ "¿Porqué tienes esa información?"

"Después de nuestro encuentro final contra el Equipo Galáctico tuve cierta curiosidad y decidí investigar tu historial, me topé por suerte con la información de la Isla Shamouti y luego investigue lo demás, también se qué siempre llegas lejos en las ligas… pero nunca ganas, ¿Porqué?"

 _Ash miró con pena hacia el suelo y respondió -_ "Desde que estoy aquí, he tenido tiempo de pensar las cosas, entre ellas, lo que me acabas de preguntar, y creo qué sé porqué"

"Te escucho"

"Una amiga mía llamada Misty, decía de vez en cuando que yo era un testarudo cabeza dura, que no pensaba bien las cosas. En la Liga de Kanto tuve un problema con mi Charizard, y en las posteriores pues…siempre quería probar que podía ganar con los Pokémon que había conseguido, en vez de recurrir a los Pokémon que ya tenía desde antes; debí hacerle caso. En la liga Sinnoh quedé en la semifinal y en la liga Unova perecí en los cuartos de final contra un entrenador con Cinco Pokémon, ¡CINCO!. Tuve que estar con un pie en la tumba para qué mis ojos se abrieran. Tal vez sea el hecho de que estoy sumamente sacudido, pero creo que debí estudiar tal como lo quería mi abuela, que en paz descanse." – _Luego Ash bajó la mirada con tristeza pero sintió una mano que tiernamente hizo que el volteara hacia Cynthia._

"No vuelvas a decir que no has conseguido ningún logro importante Ash, ¿Crees que alguna de las catástrofes que han habido últimamente se hubiera evitado si tu nunca hubieses estado allí?" – _Los Pokémon de Ash miraban como la rubia consolaba al entrenador, Snivy parecía no estar contenta…_

"No lo sé"

"Tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez nunca lo sepamos, pero lo que sí sé es que es mentira todo eso que dijiste sobre nunca haber conseguido un logro importante en alguna liga."

"Dime… al menos uno"

"Fuiste el único que sometió a los dos Pokémon más poderosos de aquel entrenador llamado Tobías. Nadie más lo hizo, es cierto que perdiste, pero hiciste algo que muchos creyeron imposible, derrotar a dos Pokémon legendarios y son legendarios por qué poseen una enorme fuerza. Deberías de sentirte orgulloso." – _Ash solo la miró, ella podía ver que la llama de aquel enérgico y alegre joven que había conocido antes se estaba apagando, en ese momento, una idea algo repentina y radical se gestó en la mente de Cynthia –_ "Ash, sé que esto sonará algo raro pero, ¿Te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

 _"¡¿Qué?!" – Gritaron sus pokémon en su idioma._

"No hablas en serio, ¿O sí?"

 _Mientras tanto, en otra parte de afuera del Centro Pokémon, el trío de entrenadores que interrogaron a Cynthia en la recepción se habían escurrido a la parte de atrás para chismear…_

"Es por aquí "

"No deberíamos de hacer esto"

"¿No tienes curiosidad sobre lo que quiere esa mamasota de Cynthia con ese tal Katsup?"

 _ **Tema Sugerido - (**_ _ **Memories of Clow - Cardcaptor Sakura)**_

 _Entonces el trío se acercó a la ventana del cuarto de Ash y escucharon todo lo que Cynthia le decía._

"Hablo muy enserio Ash"

"P pero ¿Porqué yó?"

"Porqué eres diferente a todos los entrenadores que he visto. Amas a tus Pokémon a tal grado que eres capaz de hasta dar tu propia vida por ellos, no le temes a los retos, y peleas con una gran pasión. Tienes mucho potencial, solo necesitas a alguien que te encamine, que te de … un empujoncito"

"Me alagas Cynthia pero…"

"Escucha, se qué lo que sea que hayas vivido te ha marcado y … no te obligaré a que me digas lo que fue, pero no puedes dejarte derrotar, déjame ayudarte, vuélvete más fuerte junto a tus Pokémon. Viajarían ustedes con migo, entrenarían duro todos los días y te aseguro que valdrá la pena, como mi aprendiz tendrás ciertos privilegios como pasar directo a la liga Pokemon sin necesidad de los Gimnasios y también poder retar a la elite cuatro de Sinnoh una vez que alcancen el nivel apropiado, hasta podrías retarme a mi o a cualquier otro campeón. Imagina todo lo que podrías hacer por tu gente en Kanto, sé que tu hogar solo es famoso por el Profesor Oak, pero piensa como sería si en ese humilde lugar hubiera un campeón regional … o un Maestro Pokémon" – _La rubia estaba muy entusiasmada mientras Ketchum no podía creer lo qué oía –_ "Piensa como se oiría: Ash Ketchum, Maestro Pokémon, Orgullo de Pueblo Paleta"

"¿Se puede hacer eso de entrar a la liga sin necesidad de ir a los Gimnasios?, yo creía que debías estar en una escuela especial para eso"

"Bueno, no lo sé. Le preguntaré al señor Woodshow sobre el asunto"

"No lo sé, creo que hay otros que …" – _Entonces Cynthia tomó su mano Izquierda con sus dos manos._

"Sé que estas de viaje con tus amigos, pero creo que deberás regresar a casa para descansar un poco. Dime qué lo pensarás" – _Antes de qué el pudiera argumentar una palabra._

"¡NO INVENTES!" – _Todos en la habitación vieron hacia la ventana y observaron a los entrenadores de la recepción._ – "¡¿Porqué le ofreces semejante trato a él?!"

"¡Yo lo haré mejor que él!, ¡Tómame Cynthia!, ¡SOY TUYO!"

"¡Dejen de decir estupideces!"

"Ahora entiendo por qué la enfermera nos dijo que vigiláramos las ventanas" – _Dijo Cynthia algo confundida._

"Chicos, por favor…" – _Dijo Ash seriamente a sus Pokémon, Snivy y Boldore usaron un combo de Pedrada y Hojas navaja para hacer que se fueran –_ "Gracias amigos" – _Sonrió él a sus Pokémon, Snivy se dio la vuelta algo avergonzada._

"¿Y bien Ash?"

"Te daría mi respuesta después de que mejore un poco"

"¡Bien!, toma, esta es mi dirección de Poke-mail y mi numero de Poke-Gear. Ahora,¿ te parece si comemos?" – _Luego Cynthia sacó bayas, frutas y comida de sus bolsas, Ash solo parpadeó un par de veces._

 _Cilan, Iris y N regresaban al Centro Pokémon después de conseguir algo de comer para ellos y para Ash…_

"¿Creen qué esto es suficiente chicos?"

"Creeme N, Ash es insaciable en todo lo que tiene que ver con comida"

"Cierto Iris, Ash posee un gran apetito, mientras no lo pierda mejorara rapi… ¿Qué pasa aquí?" – _Se preguntó el Conocedor Pokémon al ver mucha gente cerca del edificio, y a mucha gente hablando con tres entrenadores golpeados, mientras se acercaban, escuchaban todo lo que ellos decían…_

"¡ES CIERTO, CYNTHIA SE OFRECIO A SER LA MAESTRA DE ESE ENTRENADOR!"

"¿Cynthia está aquí?" – _Se preguntó Cilan._

"¿La campeona de Sinnoh?, ¿La conocen?"

"Sí, vamos a decirle a Ash" – _Dijo Iris mientras se escurrían detrás de los chismosos para entrar al centro Pokémon, y cuando estaban entrando en la habitación. -_ "Ash escuchamos que … ¡¿Cynthia?!"

"Hola, Iris, Cilan, Uhh"

"Soy N, mucho gusto señorita"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – _Preguntó Iris_

"Vi en las noticias lo que le había ocurrido a Ash, y vine a ver como estaba"

"Escuchamos a unos entrenadores hablando de usted en la entrada y…" – _Empezó Cilan, luego el e Iris… sumaron dos más dos._

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (_** ** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Doki Doki Uki Uki_** ** _)_**

"Ash, n no me digas que t tu eres a quien Cynthia le ofreció ser su maestra"

"Uhh, bueno…"

"Anda Ash, no seas tímido" – _Dijo la Campeona de Sinnoh en un tono bromista, insinuando la respuesta que Ketchum estaba por dar._

"Es…cierto iris"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Wow Ash!, ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme!. Cynthia debe tener un muy buen concepto de ti para ofrecerte tal cosa"

"Ha ha, tienes razón Cilan. Digamos qué he aprendido algunas _cosas_ sobre su historia"

"Y bien, ¿Qué decidiste?"

"Le dije que le daría mi respuesta después de que mejorara, N"

"Yo creo que deberías aceptar, esta sería una oportunidad única para ti y tus Pokémon. No hay duda de porqué muchos están hablando sobre eso afuera, muchos entrenadores darían lo que fuera por tener una propuesta como esa ante ellos." – _Opinó el conocedor_

"¿Porqué no comen con nosotros?" – _Preguntó Cynthia. Luego ellos vieron que Ash, ella y los Pokémos estaban comiendo…_

"Veníamos a eso también" – _En ese momento antes de qué Iris pudiera hablar de nuevo._

"¡Cynthia!" – _Un entrenador de pelo anaranjado con un copete de tubo y una chaqueta blanca se apareció en la ventana como intentando entrar, había otros detrás de él –_ "Si lo qué buscas es un alumno, ¡YO soy el indicado!. Olvídate de esa momia, ¡tú y yo seremos leyendas!" – _En ese momento los de atrás._

"¡No, escógeme a mí!"

"¡No, a mí!"

"¡Déjenme ver!"

"Pikachu…" – _Entendiendo lo qué Ash quería el pequeño raton lanzó un Impactrueno espantando a los chismosos de allí, de nuevo –_ "Snivy, cierra la ventana por favor" – _Luego de obedecer ,la pequeña serpiente de pasto parecía molesta y no quería comer…_

"¿No tienes hambre Snivy?" – _Ash solo vio a la pequeña volteando la cabeza hacia la ventana como si estuviera molesta. En ese momento N se acercó a Ash y sonriendo le susurró algo. –_ "¡Hey, Snivy!" – _La pequeña serpiente volteó y vio a Ash palmeando su regazo, Snivy se sonrojó un poco y se negó, pero los otros la forzaron y la subieron a la cama. –_ "Vamos, hay lugar para ti" – _Snivy se hacía la dura pero en el momento que Ash la sujetó y la sentó en su regazo no pudo hacer nada, al verlo allí sonriéndole, y dándole EL de comer en la boca, no podría despreciarlo, así que no tuvo más opción que dejarse mimar mientras ocultaba su vergüenza._

"Hm Hm Hm"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso N?"

"Disculpa Iris, Snivy no es sincera con sus sentimientos"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creo qué es mejor que no lo sepan" – _Rió N mientras veía a Ash mimar a su Pokémon, quien no se resistía_

"Snivy, no estabas Celosa, ¿o sí?" – _La pregunta de Cynthia la tomó desprevenida, y la hizo saltar de la cama y ocultarse tras Boldore con la cara enrojecida –_ "¿Dije algo malo Ash?"

"No, pero ella es… ¿cómo era?, orgullosa" – _Luego Jervis entró en la habitación._

"Señorita Cynthia, tenemos un problema"

"¿Qué Pasa?"

"Hola Jervis"

"Hola Joven Ash, espero que se recupere pronto. Señorita debe salir de inmediato, la gente allá afuera está más agitada que antes. Dicen qué usted se ofreció a ser la maestra de un entrenador"

"Las noticias corren, los rumores tienen alas" – _Declaró N_

"Oh Arceus, tendré que dejar nuestra reunión hasta aquí." – _La rubia dejó la comida y se levantó con su bolso en mano –_ "Tengo que irme Ash, ojala te mejores pronto"

"Gracias por venir Cynthia"

"Ni lo menciones, no lo olvides, llámame" – _Dijo la campeona en un tono cómico y haciendo la seña del teléfono con su mano derecha antes de irse junto a Jervis, N veía con una expresión de satisfacción, Cilan tenía Brillitos en los ojos y bueno… Iris lo veía como en Shock…_

"¿Qué?" – _Fue lo único que le respondió Ketchum a su amiga_

 _Pasaron las horas y Cynthia despachó a la gente, los metiches que la escucharon hablar con Ash ya habían regado la noticia y pronto se sabría en toda la región y subsecuentemente el mundo, pero al menos los alrededores del Centro Pokémon ya estaban despejados…_

"Espero que Cynthia esté bien"

"No te preocupes Ash, es normal que una campeona como ella tenga tantos fans y admiradores"

"Pero los que intentaron meterse por la ventana hace media hora querían respuestas de él" – _Señaló N_

"¿No crees que el lanzallamas fue algo exagerado Ash?"

"Iris, si no estuviera en este estado hubiera actuado yo mismo, además, Pignite lo hizo para defenderme, ¿Verdad amigo?" - _Dijo Ketchum a su Pokémon quien le contestó felizmente con un pequeño fogonazo de su trompa._

"Sí, y luego Snivy agarró a latigazos a ese tipo que logró meterse y trató de ahorcarte para forzarte a hablar:

 _¡¿QUÉ TRUCO SUCIO USASTE PARA GANARTE A CYNTHIA?!, ¡¿USASTE HIPNOSIS, ATRACCIÓN?!, ¡HABLA, TRAMPOSO!_

Estaba loco, ¿Se acuerdan? "

"Están celosos"

"No sabía que supieras tanto de el mundo competitivo, N"

"Digamos Cilan, que debido a que viajo mucho, se bastante de cultura general" – _En ese momento la enfermera Joy entró con un teléfono portátil_

"Ash"

"¿Qué pasa enfermera?"

"Tienes una llamada de Kanto"

"Raro, Mamá ya me llamó hoy en la mañana"

"Dice qué es de la … ¿cómo era? … ¡YA lo recuerdo!, de la batalla de la frontera"

"¿Batalla de la qué?" – _Mientras Iris se preguntaba eso la enfermera le entregó el teléfono a Ketchum_

"Volveré por él en una media hora"

 _Cuando la enfermera se fue, Ash presionó el botón de llamada retenida, lo que vio en la pantalla fue un Espeon… -_ "¿HUH?" – _El Espeon maulló como llamando a alguien, y al cabo de unos minutos…_

"¡Ash!"

"¡¿Anabel?!"

"Por Arceus, me dijeron que estabas en un muy mal estado, pero no me imagine esto. Pareces una momia"

"Si, me lo han dicho seguido. ¿Cómo diste con este número?"

"Bueno…" – _Anabel pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento –_ "Scott m me ayudó a localizarte. Quería ir a Unova, pero mis labores me lo impidieron"

"No tenias por qué preocuparte por mí"

"Scott le dijo eso…" – _Dijo una voz Masculina en el fondo_

"¡C cállate Maron!"

"¡Hola Maron!" – _Respondió Ash_

"¡Hola Ash!"

"En fin, quería saber cómo te sentías"

"Bueno, la enfermera me dijo que casi no lo logro…" – _El semblante de Ketchum se oscureció un poco_

"Ash, puede que no esté allí contigo, pero aun a esta distancia puedo sentir tu pesar. ¿Tus Pokémon están bien?"

"Ellos están bien, Pikachu fue el que se llevó la peor parte pero ya está mejor. Y ¿Cómo has estado tu?"

"Bien las cosas se han puesto ajetreadas, la temporada de retos comenzó no hace mucho y bueno… he he, a los retadores les está costando pasar a Tucker"

"¿Noland y Greta han tenido problemas?"

"No, pero digamos que ha habido problemas con algunos de sus Pokemon. Scott está pensando en una forma de ayudarlos para que la calidad de los retos no decaiga tanto en Kanto como Sinnoh"

"No sabía que habían Cerebros de la Frontera en Sinnoh"

"Así es, mi madre es la que los lidera, su nombre es Argenta" – _Luego ella le mostró una foto de ella en la pantalla –_ "Ella fue quien nos introdujo a mí y a mi hermano mayor al dominio de los Pokémon tipo Psiquico"

"No sabía tampoco que tenias un hermano, pero tu madre se ve grandiosa. ¿Lucirás así de bien cuando llegues a esa edad?" – _Preguntó Ash inocentemente, haciendo que Anabel se sonrojara un poco y sacándole un "Eep", N solamente dejó salir una jovial y tenue carcajada…_

"N has estado muy risueño hoy"

"Cilan tiene razón ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es que me sorprende que Ash no esté consciente de el nivel de _Influencia_ que ejerce sobre ciertas personas y Pokémon" - _El comentario de N dejó aun más confundidos a Cilan e Iris_

"¿Estás bien Anabel?, luces algo roja"

"Estoy … bien, solo me insolé un poco"

"¡HAHA claro, insolación!" – _Rió Maron ruidosamente, N volvió a carcajearse confundiendo aun más a los presentes, hasta que por fin Cilan captó lo que ocurría y se carcajeó un poco también, Iris se quejó molesta porqué aun no entendía ._

"¡MARON!"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"N n no pasa nada Ash, te llamaré otro día. ¡LE DIRÉ A SCOTT QUE TE BAJE EL SUELDO!" – _Y dicho esto, la llamada se terminó… . Cilan fue el primero en acercarse un poco al enfermo._

"Ash cuéntanos, ¿Quién era la señorita con la que hablabas? ¿eh?"

"Anabel, es quien dirige la torre de batallas en Kanto."

"¿Qué relación tienes con ella?" – _Preguntó N simplemente, acercándose a Cilan…_

"Es mi amiga, ¿porqué?" – _N y el conocedor arrugaron un poco sus rostros…_

" _Admiro tu inocencia_ "

" _¿En serio no lo vez Ash?_ " 

_Pensaron N y Cilan respectivamente, Iris parecía ser la única que no entendía lo sucedido…_

"¿Esto es alguna clave secreta entre hombres?"

 _Esa misma noche, en Johto, en un estudio digital muy modesto de Ciudad Violeta. Vichidan el ex compañero de Attila ya llevaba un poco más de una semana trabajando…_

"Veamos, si muevo el CGI un poco a la derecha…" – _En ese momento, recibió una llamada –_ "¡¿Ahora qué?!" – _Al responder en la pantalla apareció Juno_

"¿Tu eres Vichidan?"

"¿Si?, ¡Ya me acuerdo, eres Juno!"

"Correcto, Attila me dio este número"

"¿Eres amiga de Attila?"

"No somos Amigos, soy su compañera"

"¿Ok…?, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Necesito saber sobre tu avance en su pequeño proyecto"

"Estoy en la etapa primaria de desarrollo, aún no he llegado a los efectos de sonido y …" – _Entonces Vichidan fue interrumpido por Juno._

"¿Sabes qué?, no me interesa. Dame un porcentaje del trabajo completado"

"Un poco más del 20%, a penas he logrado dormir"

"Te llamaré dentro de una semana" – _Luego ella colgó_

"Es bonita, lastima qué sea tan fría y cruel" – _Suspiró Vichidan para luego tomar un gran sorbo de café y volver a trabajar –_ "¿Me preguntó si tendrá novio?"

 _Transcurrió la segunda semana y Ash comenzó a mostrar signos de recuperación, comenzó a salir de la cama pero debía hacerlo con una andadera pues su cuerpo seguía debilitado. La policía lo observaba de lejos mientras realizaba ejercicios simples como parte de su tratamiento, cuando los chicos e Iris no estaban con él, sus Pokémon estaban a su lado siempre e incluso ahuyentaron a algunos de los remanentes de los fanáticos celosos de Cynthia que habían permanecido en Fiare para poder verlo, solo para molestarlo._

 _En este momento se encontraba recostado al pie de un árbol con Pikachu en su regazo y los demás Pokémon a su alrededor, estaban tranquilos._

"Se siente bien salir de ese cuarto de vez en cuando" – _Dijo él, mientras veía a sus Pokémon alrededor suyo. Pero notó que Snivy estaba de espaldas a él, como si estuviera molesta. –_ "Snivy ¿estás bien?, ¿ocurre algo?" – _Preguntó el a su pequeña amiga, ella lo volteó a ver inexpresivamente antes de dirigir su mirada a Pikachu quien aun dormía y después de unos segundos de verlo volvió a su posición original. Ash entonces recordó lo que N le había susurrado durante la visita de Cynthia._

 _"Parece que ella se siente un poco **Sola**. Algo de cariño le caería bien"_

 _Entonces, el intentó algo similar a lo que había hecho antes –_ "Snivy, ven…" – _Pidió el entrenador mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ella, Snivy se avergonzó un poco mientras se negaba, pero Ash se inclinó un poco para tomarla. Snivy se escapó, pero tropezó con Boldore y fue eso lo que permitió que el la sujetara, ella trataba de liberarse sin lastimarlo, sin embargo ella quedó paralizada y con su rostro cubierto con una leve sombra escarlata cuando él la colocó de lado sobre su pecho. Ella no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, nunca antes había reaccionado así ante Ash, y él nunca había intentado ser afectivo con ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón eran reconfortantes y tranquilizantes, no sabía que ocurría pero si sabia una cosa … eso le gustaba. Era su entrenador, el solo era cariñoso con ella, ninguno de los entrenadores de los que había escapado la había tratado de esa forma tan … sensible, así que entregándose a lo que sentía en ese momento se acurrucó en su pecho y sonrió cerrando sus ojos, ignorando la gentil sonrisa de su entrenador y las miradas de sus compañeros._

 _"Miren chicos, Snivy se está dejando abrazar" – Rió Oshawott, Unfezant veía confundida…_

 _"No entiendo" – Dijo Boldore, confundido también_

 _"Amigos cálmense, Ash solo está siendo amigable Boldore. Oshawott, a menos que quieras que ella te agarre de latigazos deberías calmarte. Si Bayleef viera esto se molestaría muchísimo" – Advirtió Pikachu_

 _"¿Bayleef?"_

 _"Una amiga nuestra, Boldore. Ash se encontró con ella en Johto y ella digamos… que lo quiere demasiado."_

 _"Yo también hacia eso cuando era un Tepig, no le veo el problema" – Dijo Pignite, y mientras ellos veían, N veía desde lejos la escena…_

"Tu mente empieza a sanar, aunque tus cicatrices no se irán nunca. Espero que pronto estés listo para decirnos lo que sabes" – _Se dijo él a sí mismo, antes de irse._

 _En ese momento la enfermera Joy salió y se dirigió al joven que estaba bajo el árbol –_ "¡ASH, es hora de tus medicamentos!"

"Aquí vamos otra vez, chicos tenemos que levantarnos. Snivy, tenemos que irnos" – _Sin embargo, Snivy no parecía querer despertar de ese cómodo sueño –_ "Ni modo, Pignite ayudame a levantarme"

 ** _Dentro del Cento Pokémon:_**

 _Ash había terminado de tomar un grupo de píldoras que eran necesarias para su tratamiento, las había tomado desde el final de la primera semana, y no importaba las veces que las tomara o si tenía que meterlas dentro de un gajo de baya, igual su amargura era tan insoportable que las escupe como 5 veces antes de tragarlas forzadamente –_ "No se me va a quitar el sabor"

"Bien Ash, según parece tu cuerpo ya está un poco más fuerte, por lo que tendremos que agregar un medicamento más… fuerte" – _Luego el Audino entró al cuarto con una jeringa con una aguja espeluznantemente grande …_

"¡No i i ira a hundir esa cosa en mi carnita!, ¡¿O sí?!"

"Ese es el objetivo" – _En ese momento Ash trató de huir, pero olvidó que ya de por sí le cuesta mantenerse de pie y terminó quedando con el trasero para arriba, Audino se acercó para tratar de bajarle el pantalón pero el comenzó a patalear –_ "Chicos ayúdenos, sin esto su entrenador no se recuperará rápido" – _Dijo la enfermera a los Pokémon que estaban presentes, Snivy fue la primera en actuar y usó sus látigos cepa para hacer que Ash se mantuviera en un solo lugar._

"¡SNIVY!, ¡¿PORQUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!, ¡CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS!" – _La chistosa pero extraña e incoherente pregunta de Ash sacudió un poco a Snyvi quien mantuvo su agarre a pesar del calor en su rostro._

 _"¿Qué le pasa Pikachu?"_

 _"Simple, Unfezant. Esas cosas que usan los médicos, el les tiene miedo"_

 _"Nunca creí que él le tuviera miedo a algo" – Dijo Oshawott_

 _"¿No lo tendrías tú?"_

 _En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y –_ "Ash te trajimos una…" – _Eran Iris y los chicos detrás de ella, pero la morena al ver lo que ocurría, simplemente se calló y cerró la puerta en silencio_

"¿Qué pasa Iris?"

"Vi algo que no debí ver" – _Poco después escucharon a Ash gritar y quejarse_

"¿Ves?, no estuvo tan mal" – _Dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo mientras el pobre Ash estaba con la cara en el suelo y el trasero para arriba._

 _Transcurrió la tercera semana, Ash empezaba a caminar por cuenta propia pero despacio y debía tener cerca un bastón, Pikachu y Snivy no lo dejaban solo pues la pequeña serpiente lo ayudaba a sostenerse y Pikachu, pues… es Pikachu, y él le había dicho a sus otros Pokémon que podían dar un paseo por el centro Pokémon, pero siempre estaban cerca._

"Me siento como un viejito caminando así" – _Dijo Ketchum mientras daba un paseo por el lugar, saliendo casi cerca de la zona de la puerta trasera. No se había dado cuenta de qué había un pequeño grupo de policías esparcidos por la zona, uno de ellos lo vio y juntó a otro se acercaron a él…_

"Tú eres Ash Ketchum ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, ¿Pasa algo Oficial?"

"No, solo queríamos ver como estabas"

"Mejór, aunque aún se me dificulta un poco caminar" – _En ese momento la enfermera salió a buscar a Ketchum y vio a los policías cerca de él y entonces actuó rápido…_

"¡Ash, hora de tus ejercicios!"

"Me llaman, gracias por preguntar" – _Y mientras él y sus Pokémon regresaban al edificio…_

"Es … solo un muchacho, ¿Porqué Attila lo quiere fuera de combate?"

"Por metiche, y sí, es triste, pero no estamos para cuestionar, estamos para seguir ordenes"

 ** _Dentro del Centro Pokémon:_**

"¿Qué ejercicios vamos a hacer hoy enfermera?"

"Algo para ver cuál es tu estado actual, y más qué nada era para qué no te hostigaran antes de estar un poco más sano" – _Dijo la enfermera mientras tomaba unas tijeras –_ "Lo primero que haremos será revisar tu ojo" – _Entonces la enfermera comenzó a cortar delicada mente los vendajes del rostro de Ash –_ "Ahora, no abras tu ojo hasta qué yo te diga" – _La enfermera comenzó a limpiar su ojo con un paño húmedo –_ "Bien…abrelo despacio"

 _Ash obedeció, y de apoco abrió su ojo, tembló un poco pues ese ojo no había visto la luz durante un tiempo, cuando este estuvo completamente abierto y su visión se estabilizó…_

"Oh"

"¿Hay algo malo enfermera?"

"Depende, ¿Puedes ver bien con este ojo?, Tapa tu ojo izquierdo y dime"

"Pues, si" – _Dijo Ash con su mano Izquierda sobre su respectivo ojo_

"¿Te duele?"

"Un poco"

"Tendremos qué hacerte un análisis más detallado, pero solo es una cosa de estética" – _La enfermera tomó un espejo y lo colocó frente a Ash, en se asustó un poco, su ojo , antes de un color café oscuro, ahora tenía un tono muy pálido –_ "Parece que la pigmentación de tu iris se estuvo perdiendo, para asegurarnos de qué no seguirá decolorándose o si no tienes daños severos, llamaré a un especialista."

"Mi ojito" – _Se lamentó Ash viéndose en el espejo_

 _Momentos después Ash estaba de vuelta en su habitación, ahora con su rostro descubierto, estaba sobre su cama sentado mientras Pikachu y Snivy comían frutas con él, los otros comían al ladod e la cama. En ese momento Cilan, Iris y N entraron…_

"Ash mira, te trajimos algo de … ¡¿Huh?!" – _Iris estaba algo desconcertada, al hablarle Ash se había volteado para verla, y ella al igual que los chicos vieron su rostro ahora sin vendajes –_ "¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?"

"La enfermera dice qué está perdiendo su color, voy a verme como un raro y tendré qué usar anteojos oscuros"

"O lentes de contacto"

"Los lentes de contacto no me gustan Iris"

"Ash, tal vez esto sea algo bueno. Ese ojo decolorado en combo con tu cicatriz te daría un aspecto rudo e intimidante. Sería un buen cambio de estilo" – _Comentó el conocedor Pokémon imaginando a Ash como un personaje al estilo de Scar de Full Metal Alchemist_

"Creo que lo que le sentaría mejor sería un aspecto estoico y misterioso" – _Agregó N pensando en Ash al estilo de Seshomaru_

"No entiendo"

"Si no lo entiendes tu, yo menos" – _Dijo Iris a Ash, ambos confundidos._

 _Comenzó la Cuarta semana y durante su transcurso Ash sostuvo su tratamiento de rutina, ejercicios físicos, revisión de sus heridas, y mientras esto ocurría..._

 ** _Base Temporal del Equipo Rocket, ubicada bajo tierra entre Ciudad Nimbasa y Ciudad Castelia:_**

"¡Repite lo qué acabas de decir Vichidan!" – _Exigió Attila a su ex compañero quien se veía terrible y con unas grandes ojeras._

"Lo terminé, tardé 28 días … y medio casi sin detenerme pero AUGHHH em lo terminé. Sin embargo no puedo enviártelo así por así, tendrás que venir a Johto por él, o enviar a alguien."

"¡¿Porqué no puedes mandármelo?!"

"El video es muy pesado como para transmitirlo desde Johto, hay riesgo de detección. Y no quiero ir a la cárcel, otra vez"

"Estas exagerando"

"Attila, la ultima vez qué estuve allí un idiota casi abusa de mi solo por qué soy naturalmente lampiño del cuello para abajo" – _Dijo Vichidan con una expresión de horror y asco._

"Está bien, transferiré el dinero a tu cuenta, ahora ve a descansar te ves horrible" – _Y diciendo eso la transmisión finalizó. Juno entró en la sala._

"¿Porqué gritas Attila?"

"Vichidan terminó el video, pero hay que ir por el."

"Y el problema es …"

"Me da flojera ir hasta allá"

"Pídele a alguien más que lo traiga" – _Sugirió Juno_

"Supongo qué no hay de otra" – _Entonces Attila sacó su comunicador y al marcar un numero –_ "Petrel, habla Attila. ¿Recuerdas ese favor que me debes…?"

 _Transcurrieron dos días, era Sabado, Y en Ciudad Fiare Ash estaba siendo revisado por el especialista, además de su revisión semanal._

"Bueno muchacho, la decoloración de tu Iris era inevitable debido a esa herida. Sin embargo aún tienes tu visión y eso es lo que importa, estas gotas ayudaran a que tu ojo termine de sanar, aplícatelas una vez al día" – _Explicó el doctor, un viejito de unos Setenta y Cinco años._

"Doctor, ¿Mi ojo se va a quedar así?"

"Eso me temo muchacho, eres de Kanto ¿verdad? Tengo un amigo en Ciudad Azafran que tiene un consultorio de Oftalmología, el hace unos lentes de contacto muy bonitos y …"

"No me gustan los lentes de contacto, Doctor"

"Bueno…te vas a quedar con un ojo desteñido. Cuídate muchacho"

"¡¿Huh?!"– _Y mientras el médico se iba …_

"Ash, tengo buenas noticias para ti"

"¿Cuáles enfermera?"

"Los resultados de tus análisis indican qué tu cuerpo se ha recuperado casi en un 60%. Unos cuantos días más y podrás irte a casa."

"¡¿De verdad?!"

"Así es, pronto podrás irte a descansar a Kanto. Pero debemos culminar esta ronda de tratamientos primero" – _Luego un Machoke entró junto a un Chansey con lo que parecía ser un frasco qué contenía una pomada, luego los gritos de Ash fueron oídos en todo el centro Pokémon._

 _Tiempo después…_

"Ash ¿estás bien? La enfermera nos dijo que" – _Comenzó diciendo Cilan mientras él y los otros entraban a la habitación –_ "¡¿Huh?!" – _pero encontraron a Ash todo adolorido y boca abajo en su cama con Pikachu y Snivy caminando sobre su espalda._

"Hola…amigos" – _Dijo el adolorido entrenador_

"¿Qué te hicieron ahora?"

"Un Machoke me confundió con un muñeco de hule durante una sesión Quiro qui qui quirikiriki…"

"¿Quiropráctica?"

"Así es Cilan"

"¿Y por qué ellos están encima de tí?" – _Preguntó Iris_

"Yo se los pedí, se siente rico" – _Dijo Ketchum con una tonta sonrisa._

 ** _Ese mismo día, al anochecer:_**

 _Los policías estaban a punto de hacer cambio de guardia cuando un agente se acercó a ellos…_

"Buenas tardes caballeros"

"Buenas tardes"

"Quiero saber el estado de Ash Ketchum"

"Por lo que sabemos le darán de alta la próxima semana"

"Tienen orden de evitar que se vaya y capturarlo"

"Capturarlo ¿Porqué?" – _Luego el agente les entregó un pequeño reproductor de video y un pendrive …_

"Solo los oficiales y ustedes pueden ver esto, nadie más puede… o tendrán problemas. Es imperativo que él no abandone esta ciudad antes de ser arrestado. ¿Entendido?" – _Luego él se fue dejando a los oficiales confundidos quienes se retiraron a un lugar apartado para ver el contenido del pendrive, pero…_

"Attila, misión cumplida. ¡La trampa está puesta!" – _Susurró el "Agente" mientras esbozaba una sádica sonrisa._

 _El domingo Cilan e Iris habían salido a buscar algunas cosas para preparar la salida de Ash del Centro Pokémon. N se quedó con él, acompañándolo mientras comenzaba a caminar sin su bastón. Los Pokémon estaban con ellos y los seguían. Ellos decidieron ir a una parte alejada del lugar para qué Ash pudiera caminar y ejercitarse._

"Sentémonos aquí" – _Sugirió N mientras Snivy ayudaba a Ash a Sentarse en el césped y el se sentaba frente a él, Pikachu en su regazo y los demás alrededor de ellos. –_ "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Mejor que cuando me internaron, el cuerpo aun me duele, mi ojo está despintándose y tengo un _rayón_ en la cara"

"Ash, seré directo. Necesito qué hablemos…sobre lo qué viste" – _Eso lo congeló, como si estuviera siendo víctima de un Rayo de Hielo. Entonces la pequeña Kirlia de tonos blancos y azules qué el rescató salió de entre los arbustos._

"¿Tu?" – _Ella se acercó a Ash y lo miró con tristeza mientras sostenía su mano derecha con sus pequeñas manitas._

"Ash ¿Quién es ella?"

"La rescaté, el día que… ocurrió todo"

"Ven aquí, pequeña" – _Dijo N extendiendo sus manos hacia la Kirlia, pero ella se asustó y se ocultó tras Ash. –_ "No voy a hacerte daño" – _Ash la vió y asintió, indicándole que él era de confianza. La pequeña se acercó y N tocó su pequeño rostro con sus manos, en seguida su rostro esbozó una expresión como de miedo y parálisis, luego de soltarla el estuvo como fuera de este mundo por unos instantes._

"N, ¿Estás bien?"

"A ahora, e entiendo porqué no querías hablar. Pero…debo oírlo de tu boca"

"¿Porqué?" – _Preguntó Ketchum con confusión e incomodidad_

"No puedo entender a las personas a como entiendo a los Pokemons, por eso debo escucharlas para entenderlas"

 _Mientras eso pasaba, al otro lado del Centró Pokémon…_

"¿Ese chico … hizo esto?"

"No puede ser"

"Me temo qué lo es. Todos estén en alerta y no despierten sospechas. Ash Ketchum será llevado a Kanto para ser Juzgado y analizar esta grabación una vez qué salga del hospital. No le quiten los ojos de encima"

"Bueno, parece qué el plan de Attila está por ejecutarse" – _Pensó Freddy mientras él y los otros veían esta grabación_

"Chicos, creo qué Attila se pasó esta vez. Habían otras formas de deshacernos de él, ¿saben lo qué pasará ahora?"

"¡Lo qué nos va a pasar si hablan de más es qué Giovanni tendrá nuestros cráneos cercenados en su escritorio si no se callan!" – _Susurró fuerte uno de los infiltrados mientras les daba un coscorrón a ambos_

 _Volviendo con Ash y N._

 _Ketchum había explicado todo con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido, desde que la máquina de los payasos explotó hasta que se encontró con las personas que arruinarían su vida, pero no era una experiencia bonita revivir lo que le ocurrió._

"Luego, ellos…regresaron para salvarnos. No no pude…" – _Ash no pudo continuar, y lloró al recordar a esos Pokémon dar sus vidas por el –_ "¡Ellos no merecían ese final N!" – _Victima del trauma y la tristeza su llanto se volvió más amargo pero calmado, los Pokémon y N lo miraban con pena._

"Ash, mírame." – _Dijo N mientras Ketchum levantaba su rosto –_ "No pudiste hacer nada, esos malvivientes estaban dispuestos a matarte, pero esos Pokémon dieron sus vidas para salvar la tuya, fue su elección. Lo qué importa es que nunca olvides su sacrificio, y sigas adelante para honrar su memoria" – _Luego Ash vio como sus Pokémon se acercaban a él, demostrando su apoyo, Snivy trató se acercarse pero vio como Kirlia abraza su brazo mientras tenía unas cuantas lagrimas, cosa qué hizo que Snivy hiciera un Puchero…_

"Gracias, amigos"

"¿Cuándo le dirás lo ocurrido a Cilan e Iris?"

"Lo haré cuando logre dejar el Centro Pokémon"

"Te entiendo" – _En ese momento, Cilan e Iris llegaron llevando algo de comida, Kirlia se fue rápidamente hacia el bosque antes de ser vista …_

"¡Chicos, tenemos…! ¿Ocurrió algo?"

"No Iris, estamos bien." – _Dijo N mientras Ketchum se limpiaba rápido la cara._

 _La última semana transcurrió tranquila y sin problemas, y antes de todos se dieran cuenta, ya era Viernes, Ash y compañía estaban en su habitación con la enfermera Joy …_

"Bien Ash, tus últimos exámenes indican que estás listo para dejar el centro Pokémon."

"Es una buena noticia" – _Dijo N_

"Solo dame unos minutos para terminar el papeleo y podrás irte" – _Y mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación, Ketchum y los demás junto a sus Pokémon comenzaron a celebrar un poco._

"¡Qué bien!" - _Vitoreó Iris_

"Vas a llamar a Cynthia, ¿Verdad Ash?"

"Creo que sería un buen cambio Cilan, lo haré ahora"

"Dejen me ir por el telefono" – _Comentó N mientras salía de la habitación…_

 ** _Sinnoh, Pueblo Celestic, unos momentos después:_**

"Jervis lo qué dijo… N, era cierto. Ahora la PokeNet está invadida de artículos sobre mi futuro aprendiz y otros que claman que serán mi aprendiz"

"Señorita, debe comprender. Como una de las mujeres más famosas del mundo cualquier cosa relacionada usted llama la atención y es motivo de noticia, al igual que su belleza"

"¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Jervis?" – _Preguntó ella en un tono gracioso._

"Ha ha, si así fuera señorita, estaría preso por ser un rabo verde. Usted es como la hija que nunca pude tener, y le agradezco que no me haya despedido aún"

"Aww Jervis" – _En ese momento su PokeGear comenzó a sonar –_ "Espero que no sea Alder de nuevo"

"Creí que lo había bloqueado, señorita"

"¿Hola?"

 _"Hola Cynthia"_

"¡Ash!, ¡qué gusto oírte!. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?"

 _"Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste … y…"_

"¿Si…?" – _Los ojos de Cynthia irradiaban suspenso_

 _"¿Aún me aceptas como aprendiz?"_

"¡Por supuesto que sí!, de hecho, temía que dijeras que no. Puedo preguntar ¿Qué te hizo aceptar mi oferta?"

 _"Quiero que mis Pokémon se vuelvan más fuertes, quiero que sean felices, ellos lo valen"_

"Me gusta esa actitud Ash, ¿Cuándo vienes para Sinnoh?"

 _"Aún no puedo, voy para Kanto a descansar y hasta después te diría cuando puedo ir a Sinnoh"_

"Entiendo, mantenme al tanto de su estado, ¿vale?"

 _"De acuerdo… y Cynthia, Gracias"_

"Ni lo menciones Ash, nos vemos"

"¿El joven Ash vendrá a Sinnoh para ser su alumno?"

"Así es Jervis"

"¿Puedo saber porqué?"

"Simple, vi su corazón destrozado, su mirada era como apagada. Creí que es joven alegre qué conocí una vez se había perdido. Pero está aun allí, quiero ayudarlo, se lo debo, el mundo se lo debe, y lo triste es que casi nadie sabe lo que él ha hecho"

 ** _Ciudad Fiare, Centro Pokémon, Recepción:_**

 _Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris y N estaban esperando y a la enfermera para partir y dejar el lugar._

"¿Porqué se tarda tanto?"

"Iris, si esperamos un mes, podemos esperar unos minutos"

"N tiene razón, no comas ansias"

"Aquí tienes Ash, tus prescripciones, y tus medicamentos. Y aquí tus papeles de egreso, guárdalos bien"

"Gracias enfermera. Bien Chicos, podemos irnos"

"¿Seguro que puedes cargar con eso Ash?" – _Preguntó Cilan_

"Si, aun me duele el cuerpo y la espalda pero estoy bien"

 _Mientras salían N se acercó a unos niños que estaban peleando por su Teddyursa, Cilan e Iris se detuvieron en un pequeño Kiosco, dejando a Ash y a Pikachu solos un rato, en ese momento unos oficiales se le acercaron…_

"¿Eres Ash Ketchum?"

"Si señor, ¿Ocurre algo?" – _Preguntó el, sin darse cuenta que había un oficial detrás, el empezó a hablar, el oficial tras él sacó un arma tranquilizante para someter Pokémon hostiles, Pikachu lo notó, pero muy tarde, ya había recibido el disparo de un dardo con un Narcótico de efecto Rápido._

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (_** ** _Warcraft III Frozen Throne Music - Lich King Theme_** ** _)_**

"¡Pikachu!" – _Antes que él pudiera auxiliar a su amigo, los oficiales lo sujetaron mientras lo despojaban de sus cosas y Pokebolas –_ "¡Hey!,¡¿Qué hacen?!"

"¡Ash Ketchum, quedas detenido por estar involucrado en el Pokecidio de Ciudad Fiare!, ¡serás llevado a una celda de contención y luego a Kanto para ser juzgado!"

"¡SUELTENME!" – _Su grito llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo a sus amigos._

"¡Oigan dejenlo!" – _Gritó Cilan mientras el e Iris corrian a auxiliar a Ash, pero un par de Policias les cortaron el paso –_ "¡¿Porqué se lo llevan?!"

"Tenemos ordenes de tomarlo bajo custodia, es todo lo que puedo decirles"

"¡IRIS, CILAN AYUDENME!"

"¡¿Cuál es el alboroto?!, ¡Escuche gritar a Ash!" – _Dijo N acercándose._

"¡Se lo están llevando preso!"

"Dicen que es está metido en el problema del bosque" – _Dijo Iris con lagrimas en los ojos, N estaba a punto de hablar, pero recordó que en el pasado por hablar de más se había metido en problemas, así mientras ellos veían impotentes como Ash gritaba con desesperación por su noqueado amigo. Y la gente solo podía mirar asustaba por lo que ocurría._

"¡NO HE HECHO NADA, EL EQ…!" – _Antes de que él pudiera hablar un oficial lo amordazó y así lo metieron al vehiculo._

"¡ASH NO TE PREOCUPES, LLEGAREMOS AL FONDO DE ESTO!" – _Gritó Cilan mientras todos los presentes veían a Ketchum con una mirada de pánico y desesperación atravez del vidrio del vehículo, el cual se alejaba con él, en la distancia._

"¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!"

"No lo sé Iris, no lo sé" – _Fue todo lo que pudo decir Cilan, mientras N tenía una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro._


	5. Capitulo 2 - Acto Primero

_**Hola a todos, aqui esta otro capitulo, basicamente lo termine de digitalizar hoy así que ¿XQ no?, Espero que les guste y me disculpo si hay errores de ortografia, en uploader de los archivos de FF a veces se come algunas letras...**_

 _ **HERE I GO!**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: El Paria

Acto Primero: Manos Amigas

 _Han pasado 2 semanas desde la tragedia en ciudad Fiare y la noticia se ha esparcido como el fuego, la policía ha buscado a Ash hasta debajo de las piedras pero gracias a sus pokemons había podido mantenerse a salvo; Para sobrevivir habían tenido que buscar alimento cuando podían y viajar de noche cuando debían salir de los bosques, Snivy tuvo que conseguir una manta de unos entrenadores que afortunadamente dejaron sola su tienda de campaña pues la camisa y chaleco de Ash empezaban a oler mal, pero a pesar de que habían logrado evadir a los policías en más de una ocasión, Ash a veces consideraba la opción de entregarse a pesar de ser inocente pues en la espalda llevaba una enorme herida la cual le fue hecha aquella fatídica noche, esa llaga crecía con el tiempo a la vez mermaba sus fuerzas, pero tenía como prioridad la seguridad de sus pokemons , sin mencionar que estos nunca lo perdonarían si él se entregase y cuando escaseaba la comida el elegía pasar hambre, ustedes ya sabrán por que…_

 _Después de tanto vagar habían podido regresar a las afueras de ciudad Vertress y al anochecer se refugiaron en una cueva en lo profundo de un acantilado muy lejos de la ciudad, allí se mantuvieron con la poca comida que lograron reunir ese día e iluminados con una fogata todos estaban comiendo, todos menos Ash quien estaba solo en un rincón , al verlo Pikachu se le acercó y le ofreció su ultima baya, Ash quiso rechazarla pero en ese momento los demás se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo que Pikachu lo que lo conmovió, a pesar de todo sus Pokemons se negaban a abandonarlo. Así que sin poderse negar Ash comenzó a comer…_

 _ **Tema sugerido - (**_ ** _Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Music - Tender_** _ **)**_

 _Pero fuera del acantilado, en el borde, estaban 6 sombras que fueron llamadas por el tenue brillo que salía del acantilado…_

"Lo encontramos" – _y después las sombras descendieron al fondo…_

 _No hace falta decir que todos en la cueva se percataron de que había alguien y se colocaron frente a Ash para protegerlo y cuando vieron a las sombras todos atacaron a la vez, pero sus ataques fueron interceptados por un escudo y luego escucharon una voz…_

"Dejen de atacar, no venimos a hacerles daño" – _Los pokemons se detuvieron pero no bajaron la guardia. Luego una figura encapuchada entró en la cueva…_

"¡¿Quién eres?!" – _Preguntó Ash temeroso…_

"Sabes, solo por el hecho de que ni tu ni yo nos hayamos visto desde la última vez no tienes que recibirme de esta forma" – _Luego la figura se quitó la capucha y …_

"¡Mewtwo!"

"Me parece que no llegue tarde a la hora de la cena"

"Te ofreceríamos algo, si tuviéramos más"

"No es necesario, trajimos algo para ustedes"

"¿Trajimos?" – _La pregunta de Ash fue respondida cuando vio a 5 pokemons extraños cargando bolsas con muchas, pero muchas moras…_

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Se llaman Genesects, vamos coman hasta saciarse" – _Poco después Mewtwo había sellado la cueva por precaución mientras todos se reunían a dentro…_

"¿Cómo me encontraste?, o mejor dicho, ¿Por qué me encontraste?" – _Preguntó Ash_

"Veras hace poco aprendí a cambiar de forma y me hice pasar por humano para aprender más sobre ellos, hasta que un día vi algo en uno de los televisores de una tienda…" – _Luego Mewtwo les contó su recuerdo…_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Un joven de piel pálida, con ojos y cabello de color purpura oscuro se detuvo frente a un aparador de televisores en Ciudad Striaton al ver algo que llamó su atención …_

"Tenemos un reporte de último minuto sobre el Pokecida Ash Ketchum, al parecer logró escapar de su celda de contención gracias a un grupo de pokemons y ha huido con rumbo desconocido" – _Dijo un reportero en la tele…_

" _Luego Pregunté a las personas a que se debía esa noticia y me dijeron cosas que tuve que confirmar, pero poco después…"_

"Estamos recibiendo una noticia de último minuto, hay explosiones dentro de las colinas pokemon en la ciudad de nueva Tork"

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"De inmediato fui hacia allá para ayudar a los pokemons, no sabía que eran esas Lacras del Equipo Rocket y tampoco supe que hicieron los Genesects para detenerlos sin salir heridos pero el E.R logró escapar. Lo mismo que pasó alla pasó en la ciudad donde te atacaron, ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto? "

"¿En serio crees que tendría que ver con eso si estuviese así como me ves?"

"No. Pero lo averiguaré " – _Entonces Mewtwo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ash mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, y después de unos segundos …_

"Lo sabía, alguien como tú, con un afecto tan grande hacia los pokemons jamás podría cometer un acto tan atroz"

"Bueno al menos tu me crees… " – _Luego el vio a sus Pokemons –_ "… bueno ustedes me creen. Cilan e Iris solamente me vieron con repugnancia mientras me llevaron preso"

"Me preguntaba por qué no tenias otros compañeros humanos, pero no importa"

 _ **Región Kanto, Laboratorio Oak:**_

"¡No puede ser, mi Ash ahora esta quien sabe donde!" – _Lloró la señora Delia, quien aun no aceptaba que su hijo fuese acusado por la policía…_

"Delia esto no es sano, tienes que calmarte"

"¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme Samuel?!, mi muchachito está huyendo como si fuera un proscrito. El no pudo haber hecho eso ¡NO PUDO!"

"Delia … yo también creo que él es inocente, todo el pueblo lo cree. Aunque ese video es bastante extraño , dicen que cuando lo atraparon el estaba muy debilitado"

"¡Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera, NI SIQUIERA se tomó la molestia de llamar a casa!"

"Si. Pero no tenias que arrojarle mi vasija de cerámica antigua al televisor; ¡Tracey ¿Dónde está el té que te pedí?!"

"¡Ya voy Prof. Oak!"

 _ **Volviendo con Ash y compañía:**_

"… Y entonces como coincidieron que no era seguro, decidieron acompañarme a buscarte" – _Mewtwo terminaba de contar como se alió con los Genesects y como encontraron a Ash…_

"Pues Gracias pero no sé por qué lo hicieron, yo no puedo hacer nada y menos en esta condición"

"Tal vez así sea, pero hay que hacer algo. No sabemos cuando ellos volverán a tacar pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras más vidas inocentes son sacrificadas" – _Mewtwo solo miró a Ash fijamente mientras todos los demás Pokemons veían en silencio_ – "Ash sobreviviste por una razón, por proteger a tus amigos. Si no decides levantarte lo mismo que tu sufriste muchos otros lo sufrirán. Además no puedo hacer esto solo" – _Ash solo se quedó allí sin decir nada por un momento y…_ \- "No sé en que pueda ayudar, pero iré contigo"

 _Y luego Ash y Mewtwo se dieron las manos…_

"Bien…pero primero hay que curarte esa enorme llaga que tienes en la espalda"

"¿Cómo?, la policía me atrapara en cuanto me exponga"

"No necesariamente"

 ** _Tema sugerido - (_ _Cardcaptor Sakura OST - Hoe? ほえ？_ _)_**

 _Después de un tiempo el grupo fue tele transportado tras el centro pokemon…_

"¿Porqué tuvimos que esperar tanto ?" – _Preguntó Ash a Mewtwo_

"Simple, son las 11:00 pm. A esta hora casi no vienen entrenadores, tengo unos trucos prepados"

"¿Y si viene alguien?"

"Deja que yo me encargue de eso" – _Y luego Mewtwo desapareció_

"¿Cómo es que Mewtwo aprendió todo eso?" – _Preguntó Ash a los Genesects quienes solo dijeron que no sabían, poco después Mewtwo regresó…_

"Muy bien, ahora es seguro" – _Después todos fueron tele transportados dentro del Centro Pokemon_

 _ **Momentos Despues…**_

"¡AAAaarrrgh!" – _Ash tuvo que ser puesto boca abajo en una mesa quirúrgica mientras tenía como 2 bolsas de suero una en c/u de sus brazos. La enfermera Joy y los Audinos todos hipnotizados removían el tejido necrosado y desinfectaban la llaga, pero como no había anestesia tuvieron que ponerle una bola de tela en la boca para que no se oyeran sus gritos y para que no se moviera los 4 Genesects Purpuras lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas…_

"Sabes que puedes dormir su mente, ¿Verdad?" – _Dijo el Genesect rojo a Mewtwo quien estaba flotando estático y con los ojos brillando –_ "Lo sé, pero estoy algo cansado, me es difícil de por sí mantener el control sobre la enfermera y los Audino sin mencionar el hecho que también mantengo el aspecto apagado del Centro Pokemon, también hago demasiado solo con hablar contigo, si agrego algo más todo colapsará. Deberias ver como están los otros pokemons"

 _Horas después cuando las bolsas de suero estaban vacías, tras haber acabado el tratamiento de los pokemons y el raspado del pellejo de Ash…_

"Todos están en recuperación, deben descansar" – _Dijo la enfermera Joy monótonamente –_ "Bien" – _Y luego Mewtwo liberó su control haciendo que la enfermera y los Audinos se desmayaran…_

"OW, ¿Tenias que dejar que se golpearan contra el suelo?" – _Preguntó Ash quien parecía una momia con el torso envuelto en vendas…_

"Lo lamento pero no podemos dejar que nos encuentren y cuando despierten no recordaran nada, ahora debemos salir de aquí"

"Pero ¿adónde?"

"Ellos esperan encontrarte escondido en tierra, iremos al mar donde nunca se les ocurrirá buscar"

"Ojala pudiera ir a casa"

"Hmm de hecho no es una mala idea"

"Pero para eso deberíamos salir de Unova y si nos ven volando por los aires sospecharan aun más, además no tenemos vehículos ni bote"

"Primero buscaremos una isla para ocultarnos, luego veremos que hacer" – _Así que Ash devolvió a sus pokemons a sus pokebolas mientras los Genesects se lo llevaban en una camilla y mientras iban volando sobre el bosque en dirección a la costa …_

"Mewtwo ¿Qué haremos una vez que me recupere?" – _Preguntó Ash_

"Deberemos desaparecer del mapa, debemos de hallar la forma de averiguar que hicieron para crear esa cosa y saber cómo contaminan a sus pokemons . Luego deberemos detenerlos…de alguna forma" – _Ash solo observó a Pikachu quien dormía en su regazo y a la pequeña Kirlia quien estaba bien sujeta a la camilla y aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba, tenía el consuelo de que al menos alguien había acudido a su recate y lo apoyaría a partir de ahora…_


	6. Capitulo 2 - Acto Segundo

_**Saludos lectores, estoy aqui de nuevo con un capitulo recien digitalizado, literal, acabo de escribirlo en la laptop. Para los que no lo sepan mi Laptop ha estado teniendo problemas, y ultimamente ha estado presentando OTRO desperfectp, quiero aclararles que si llegase a ocurrir que no publico nada en un uen tiempo es por que o algo me pasó a mí o algo le pasó a la laptop y no he encontrado en donde seguir subiendo los capitulos, en fin, deseenme suerte encontrando un empleo para poder ahorrar y comprar una nueva laptop, Si, ... soy pobre TT_TT...**_

 _ **HERE I GO!**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: El Paria

Acto Segundo: Tierra Natal

 _Despues de unos días Ash y compañía se recuperaron en su totalidad, sin embargo aun quedaba el hecho de que debían dirigirse a Kanto, por lo que usaron el bote que tomaron "Prestado" de unos Buzos y se dirigieron al puerto más cercano y se metieron de polizones en el 1er barco sin escalas hacia Kanto. Al llegar a Ciudad Carmin se ocultaron en el puerto hasta el anochecer cuando pudiesen viajar sin tanto problema y al cabo de unas 5 horas de viajar con los Genesect el grupo logró llegar a los prados que rodeaban a Pueblo Paleta…_

"Al fin, en casa" – _Dijo Ash con algo de nostalgia…_

"Quédense aquí y ocúltense, averiguaré que tan mal está la situación" – _Y adoptando su apariencia humana pero con un atuendo de reportero él se dirigió al pueblo …_

 _ **1 hora después; Laboratorio Oak…**_

"Ya voy, ¡YA VOY!" – _Dijo Tracey al oír los incesantes golpes en la puerta y al abrirla…_

"¡PROFESOR OAK!"

 _Delia Ketchum se dirigía hacia el laboratorio después de recibir un mensaje urgente…_

"Tracey , ¿Qué pasa?" – _Preguntó la señora K_

"¡Rápido, venga!" – _y sujetándola Tracey la arrastró hacia dentro del laboratorio y al encontrarse con el Prof. Oak –_ "Bien Samuel, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tienes que ver esto" – _Entonces el profesor y compañía fueron a un rincón alejado del Rancho y al llegar vieron a muchos Pokemon rodeando a algo o a alguien y cuando se acercó vio que eran los Pokemon de su hijo, al acercarse más fue interceptada por los 4 Genesect Purpuras y luego escuchó una voz familiar…_

"Dejenla pasar" – _y cuando se apartaron –_ "¿Mamá?" – _Era Ash junto al Genesect Rojo y sus demás Pokemon …_

"¡HIJO!" – _y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó a abrazarlo –_ "¡Mi muchachito, estaba tan preocupada!"

"¡Mamá, mi espalda!"

"¡Oh!, perdón. Ash, dime por favor que todas esa cosas que dicen de ti son mentiras"

"¡Son mentiras Señora!" – _y al mirar hacia arriba vieron bajar a Mewtwo, a lo que el profesor bueno…_

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (_** ** _Inuyasha OST 2 - Swordsmith, Totosai_** ** _)_**

"¡BIEN!, otro más. ¡Este debe ser mi día de suerte!"

"Profesor creo que no podrá acercarse mucho a esos Pokemon" – _Advirtió Tracey_

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Ash me dijo que a esos Pokemon no les gusta ser examinados, en especial el que tiene la cosa manguera detrás de su cabeza"

"¡NOOOOO!, ¡se suponía que iba a ser mi momento. Al fin podría restregar en la cara de Elm un logro que él no pudiera criticar!" – _Y mientras el Profesor Oak hacia un berrinche_

"Ay hijo, debiste sentirte terrible. Gracias por traerlo a salvo, gracias a todos ustedes" – _Agradeció la señora K a Mewtwo y a los Genesect quienes solo asintieron …_

"Profesor Oak , ¿puedo pedirle un favor?" – _Preguntó Ash_

"¡Sí muchacho!, lo que necesites" – _Tracey notó el modo en que el profesor respondió y solo dijo –_ "Salamero"

"¿Podría dejar que me esconda en su rancho?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porqué si la gente del pueblo me ve, es probable que "ya sabe usted quien" se dé cuenta" – _Y mientras hablaban alguien veía detrás de unos matorrales y Gible quien estaba entre los últimos lo notó, se metió bajo tierra y fue en esa dirección, luego…_

"¡OW!, ¡Mi cabeza, suelta mi cabeza!"

"¡¿Quien dijo eso?!" – _Preguntó el Prof. Oak, luego todos voltearon para ver a la señora Masae salir del matorral con Gible encastrando sus dientes el la cabeza de la anciana. Mewtwo los separó y luego acercó a la anciana a ellos …_

"¡No puede ser!, pero si es Ash he he"

"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" – _Preguntó Mewtwo a Ash –_ "¿Puedes blanquear su memoria?"

 _Entonces Mewtwo borró los recuerdos de corto plazo de la señora Masae y luego la puso en el suelo tras desmayarse…_

"Tracey llevala a la sala"

"Sí Profesor Oak" – _Y mientras veían a Tracey irse con la anciana…_

"Bien Ash, decias algo sobre esconderte aquí unos días antes de salir"

"¿A dónde?"

"Alguien debe hacer algo para evitar que más Pokemon mueran a manos de esos dementes del Equipo Rocket" – _Dijo Mewtwo_

"Pero hijo, ¿Qué puedes hacer tu contra ellos?"

"No lo sé mamá, pero no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, al menos… ya no"

"Aun está pendiente el hecho de que te buscan, no podrás viajar sin que te atrapen." – _Agregó el Prof Oak_

"Creo que puedo encargarme de eso; Profesor Oak ¿correcto?. Le interesaría ayudarme con algo" – _La pregunta de Mewtwo despertó la curiosidad de los presentes…_

 _Mientras la señora Masae era llevada por Tracey a su casa, Mewtwo y el Prof. Oak discutían en el laboratorio…_

"… Solo necesito de sus instrumentos"

"Y ¿No puedo?"

"No"

"Pero…"

"NO"

"¡Pero…!"

"Profesor le recuerdo que es mucho lo que está en riesgo , no sabemos cuando el enemigo volverá a moverse. Cada segundo es vital" – _Declaró Mewtwo haciendo que el Prof. Oak se resigne a renunciar a su intento de examinar a uno de los Genesect…_

"Está bien, pero solo por el muchacho"

 _Mientras tanto afuera…_

 _Bayleef aun no se percataba de la presencia de su entrenador pues aun dormía y al despertar no encontró a ninguno de sus colegas pero al no verlos salió a buscarlos y cuando se encontró con el tumulto de Pokemon escuchó una voz familiar y se abrió paso y cuando entró…_

"Hola Bayleef" _– Era su amado entrenador y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó sobre él y el resto ustedes lo saben… -_ "¡Si yo también te extrañé pero bájate estas algo pesadita!" – _Bayleef no pareció hacer caso pues estaba muy feliz de ver a Ash de nuevo tras oír todas esas cosas feas; Kirlia solo se rio mientras que Snivy parecía algo ¿Molesta?, luego un brillo purpura envolvió a Bayleef suspendiéndola en el aire…_

"No te recomiendo que hagas eso" – _Dijo Mewtwo acercándose_

"Y ¿bien?, ¿qué dijo el Profesor Oak?" - _Preguntó Ash_

"Cooperará con nosotros, me dijo que hay una pequeña cabaña en lo más alejado del rancho. Podrás esconderte allí hasta que estemos listos para partir"

"Bien"

"Ahora sugiero que trates de descansar aquí esta noche, mañana ve hacia la cabaña"

"De acuerdo"

"Y ustedes 5, busquen un lugar para dormir también y recuerden no pelear con los Pokemon del rancho" – _Dijo Mewtwo a los Genesect_

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (_** ** _InuYasha OST 1 - Sad Song_** ** _)_**

 _Durante 3 semanas Ash estuvo escondido y Mewtwo estuvo trabajando con el Prof. Oak, y tracey … bueno… tuvo que hacer la parte difícil conseguir las cosas, partes, piezas y demás objetos necesarios para el proyecto, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar en su hogar, Ash era embargado por una intensa melancolía…_

 _El estaba sentado viendo a los Pokemon del rancho por la ventana de la cabaña y Snivy se acercó al verlo tan decaído…_

"¿Vy Snivy?" (¿ _Estás bien?_ )

"Ah, eres tu Snivy" – _Contestó Ash mientras levantaba a Snivy y la sentaba en su regazo…_

"¿Vy vy sni sni?" (¿ _Te sientes mal?_ )

"Oh Snivy, aun no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Aun veo a esos pobres Pokemon, en mis sueños revivo ese horrible momento cada noche" – _Y una vez más Ash se rindió ante la tristeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que sintió algo en su ojo, era el látigo cepa de Snivy limpiando sus lagrimas… -_ "Perdóname Snivy , pero a veces no lo puedo evitar"

"No te culpo, pero debes ser un poco más fuerte" – _(?)_

"Si lo sé, pero ¿Cómo voy a ser más f…?" – _Entonces Ash se percató de algo, ¿Quién le estaba hablando si en la cabaña solo estaban él y Snivy?..._

"Snivy, ¿oíste eso?" – _Preguntó Ash…_

"¿Oír qué?" – _Ash al oír que la voz que escucho provenía de Snivy comenzó a asustarse un poco …_

"S s s snivy di algo"

"Y ¿ Qué digo?" – _Snivy en ese momento comprendio lo que pasaba, de alguna forma Ash entendía lo que ella decía, letra por letra …_

"¡Ay Arceus!, o estoy enloqueciendo o en verdad estoy entendiendo lo que dices"

"Pues no creo que estés loco" – _Dijo Snivy igual de sorprendida…_

"Aunque no es la primera vez, recuerdo que antes de que encontráramos a Mewtwo o mejor dicho antes de que él nos encontrara, estábamos descansando en un claro en medio del bosque y mientras yo estaba bajo un árbol, podía escucharlos a ustedes desde lejos. Creí que era solo una alucinación causada por el hambre" – _Y luego su rostro entristeció otra vez …_

"Pero ¿no es algo bueno que puedas entender a los Pokemon?" – _Preguntó Snivy algo confundida_

"Sí pero, no lo sé. Deberia sentirme bien, recuerdo que de pequeño siempre quise entender a los Pokemon y ahora que puedo hacerlo, solo siento inseguridad, y miedo"

"Ash no debes preocúpate tanto por eso, es normal que te sientas así y aunque no podamos saber cómo te sientes, yo y todos los demás estaremos apoyándote. Yo estaré contigo siempre y estoy segura de que los demás piensan lo mismo"

 _Las palabras de Snivy le dieron a Ash una extraña pero reconfortante paz, así que tomó a su pequeña amiga en sus brazos y …_ \- "Gracias Snivy" - _… le dio un fuerte abrazo y después un beso en la nariz antes de ponerla en el suelo y salir a tomar aire fresco. Snivy solamente se quedó allí con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sombra de color escarlata en su pequeño rostro …_

 _Al salir Ash vio a todos los Pokemon del rancho por todas partes, no solo a los suyos sino que también a los demás y en ese momento Mewtwo descendió frente a él…_

"¿Qué ocurre Mewtwo?"

"Ven conmigo al laboratorio, los Genesect ya están allá. Solo faltas tú"

"¿Para qué?"

"Te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos" – _Luego ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio…_

 _El Noctowl de Ash vio a su amo y a Mewtwo alejarse del lugar y luego vio a Snivy salir de la cabaña medio mareada, con una expresión perdida y con la cara aun roja…_

"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estas enferma?" – _Preguntó Noctowl mientras Snivy agitaba su cabeza saliendo de su trance …_

"¡NO!, ¡estoy bien! Solo necesito algo de agua" – _Y salió corriendo para arrojarse a si misma en un pequeño lago, dejando a Noctowl totalmente desconcertado…_

"Y yo que creía que Bayleef estaba loca"

 _ **Laboratorio Oak:**_

"¡Llegamos!, eh, ¿no se suponía que los Genesect estarían aquí?" – _Preguntó Ash al ver solamente al Prof. Oak y a Tracey…_

"Ellos están aquí, bien amigos fue suficiente" – _Y después de que Mewtwo hablo los Genesect aparecieron de la nada frente a ellos…_

"¡¿Cómo aprendieron a hacer eso?!"

"No lo aprendieron Ash, el profesor y yo estuvimos trabajando en muchas cosas y una de ellas fue incorporar un camuflaje especial en los cartuchos de datos de los Genesect. Ahora ellos pueden hacerse invisibles a voluntad"

"¿Solo me trajiste para ver esto?" – _Preguntó Ash_

"Claro que no muchacho, esto es para tí" – _y luego el Profesor Oak le entregó a él un extraño collar –_ "Anda, póntelo" – _El se lo puso pero no pasó nada …_

"Y ¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Golpea la piedrita negra del collar con tu dedo 2 veces" – _y al seguir la indicación de Mewtwo …_ "No pasó nada"

"Creo que deberías verte mejor" – _Y Mewtwo le entregó un espejo a Ash y …_

 _ **Tema Sugerido - (**_ ** _Inuyasha OST 1 - Doki Doki Uki Uki_** _ **)**_

"¡AAAHHH!, ¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡me parezco a Walter Mercado!"

"El collar tiene la función de alterar la apariencia completa de tu cuerpo. Lo programamos con 5 estilos diferentes, estás viendo el #1: Rubio con ojos azules y piel blanca" – _Explicó Mewtwo…_

"¿En serio?, ¿Cómo cambio a los otros estilos?"

"Presiona con fuerza las correas de los lados y podrás moverte entre las apariencias" – _Y ash probó el collar, mientras él se veía y observó los 4 estilos restantes:_

 _#2-) Pelirrojo con ojos verdes y piel blanca_

 _#3-) Pelo Castaño con ojos color miel y piel morena oscura_

 _#4-) Pelo gris claro con ojos entrecerrados como los de Brock y piel morena oscura_

 _#5-) Pelo celeste con ojos Azul Marino y piel morena clara_

 _Lo único que no desaparecia eran esas Zetas que el tenia en sus mejillas…_

"Es interesante pero ¿Porqué tantos estilos?" – _Preguntó Ash al Prof…_

"Por precaución, uno nunca sabe cuándo debe pasar desapercibido, ¡Ah! Por poco lo olvido, este es tu nuevo Poke Dex. Tiene programados tus 5 apariencias nuevas, c/u con una información personal diferente, esta cambiara cuando tu cambies de apariencia pues el collar y el dex están sincronizados" – _El azabache luego tomó el Poke Dex_

"Pero antes de irnos debes escoger a un grupo Pokemon, preferiblemente uno con el que no hayas viajado en mucho tiempo" – _Dijo Mewtwo a Ash …_

"¿Por qué?"

"Por la misma razón que estuvimos trabajando en esas cosas las últimas 3 semanas, para guardar tu identidad"

 _Despues de eso Ash se reunió con todos sus Pokemon…_

"Bien amigos escuchen, voy a salir de viaje pronto y necesito que algunos de ustedes vengan con migo. El grupo que regresó de Unova deberá quedarse y descansar" – _Al oír eso Snivy se exaltó_

"¡¿Por qué no podemos ir?!"

"Los reconocerían fácilmente, tal vez cuando las cosas se calmen puedan acompañarme" – _Ante esa respuesta Snivy solo bajo la cabeza y pensó –_ "No es justo"

"¿Entonces yo me quedaré?...un momento…, ¿Cómo es que entendiste a Snivy?" – _Dijo Pikachu_

"Eso aun no lo sé pero si, de alguna forma ahora entiendo lo que dicen los Pokemon, y con respecto a lo último tu vendrás conmigo, Mewtwo hizo esto para ti" – _Y Ash se agachó y le colocó a Pikachu un collar similar al suyo y al instante Pikachu cambio de color …_ "Mewtwo solo hizo uno de estos así que no hay más" – _Al oir eso Snivy hizo pucheritos …_

"Bien hora de elegir…" – _Entonces Ash miró fijamente a sus Pokemon –_ "Cuando diga su nombre den un pasó al frente: Kingler, …Muk,…Swellow,…Quilava, y …Bayleef" – _Al oir su nombre Bayleef no pudo contener su emoción y se lanzó sobre Ash y lo cubrió de besos o lo lamio o lo que sea…_

"¡Qué bien!, ¡Qué bien!"

"Si , si, pero por favor bajate, me estas babeando" – _Al ver esto Snivy se enojó más e hizo otro puchero. Poco después el Genesect más joven (me refiero al que tiene voz de niño) apareció…_

"Emm, Ash…"

"Oh eres tú, ¿Qué pasa?"

"El señor alto y morado dice que cuando hayas escogido a tus Pokemon que regreses al laboratorio"

"Entiendo, síganme" – _Ash y su grupo de pokemon se fueron y mientras los demás pokemon se retiraban, la pequeña Kirlia fue tras de Ash sin que el se diera cuenta …_

 _ **De nuevo en el Laboratorio:**_

 _Al entrar el vio a su mamá y a los demás …_

"Bueno Profesor necesitaré Las pokebolas de ellos" – _Dijo Ash señalando al grupo que escogió …_

"Aquí están" - _El los regresó a sus pokebolas pero cuando desaparecieron en la luz roja vio a la Kirlia allí parada…_

"Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Kir lia kir kir lia kir" _(Quiero acompañarte en tu viaje) Dijo la pequeña en una manera timida…_

"Ash ¿Es tuyo esta Kirlia?"

"No Profesor, vino con nosotros desde Unova"

"Bueno y ¿Qué quiere?"

"Ella dijo que quiere ir con Ash" – _Respondio Mewtwo_

"Lo lamento pero mis 6 Pokemon ya están completos" – _Dijo el azabache arrodillándose para responderle a Kirlia…_

"¡Lia kir lia lia kir kir lia!" – _(¡Por favor dejame ir contigo!) Ash podía percibir la tristeza y el deseo en sus palabras…_

"Hijo ¿Porqué no te la llevas?"

"Ya no tengo espacio mamá"

"Eso no es del todo cierto Ash, hubo algo que no te mencionamos de tu poke Dex" – _Dijo el Prof. Oak_

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Hicimos algunos ajustes para que puedas tener un espacio extra en tus pokebolas, ahora puedes llevar 7 pokemon en lugar de 6"

"¡¿En serio?!, así cambia la cosa. Kirlia ¿Segura de que esto es lo que quieres?"

"Kir Kirlia" – _(Muy segura)_

 _Entonces Ash tomó una pokebola vacia de la mesa y con ella tocó a Kirlia y el resto ya lo saben. Luego Ash llamó a Kirlia -_ "¡Sal ahora!"

"Bienvenida a la familia" – _Al oir esas palabras Kirlia se sintió muy feliz y con lagrimas en los ojos se lanzó a los brazos de Ash. Ella había estado sola siempre, todos en el bosque la habían rechazado por su color azul y cuando la muerte estuvo a punto de reclamarla, el vino y la salvó, la aceptó en su grupo y ahora ella era su pokemon…_

"¡AWWWW!, ¡Ternurita!" _– Dijo La sra Ketchum_

"Bien preparate, partiremos al atardecer" – _Declaró Mewtwo_

 _ **Esa misma tarde, en las afueras de Pueblo Paleta:**_

 _Ash (#1) y Pikachu con sus nuevas apariencias, los Genesect con su camuflaje y Mewtwo con su forma humana estaban siendo despedidos por su mamá, el Prof, y Tracey …_

"Aquí tienes hijo, esto debe de ser suficiente"- _Dijo la Sra K entregándole a Ash una mochila cargada…_

"Gracias mamá"

"Y una para ti también Mewtwo"

"Huh … gracias señora"

"Ash tengo un contacto en Ciudad Carmín, le dije que ibas para allá. Muestrale tu pokedex y el te dará un pequeño vehículo eléctrico para que puedan movilizarse más rapido"

"Gracias Profesor Oak, gracias a todos"

"Cuiden muy bien de mi Ash por favor"

"No se preocupe señora, nos encargaremos de eso" _– Y las palabras de Mewtwo fueron respaldadas por las voces de los Genesect. Después de eso el grupo emprendió el rumbo hacia Ciudad Carmín …_

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – _Preguntó el Genesect Rojo a Mewtwo_

"1ro iremos por el vehiculo, luego iremos a la biblioteca de Ciudad Azafrán, creo haber recordado algo sobre pokemon corrompidos en un libro de historia"

"¿Estuviste en Ciudad Azafrán?"

"He estado en muchos lugares Ash, ahora démonos prisa" – _Y así el grupo se dirigió al bosque Viridian, próxima parada… Ciudad Carmín…_


	7. Capitulo 2 - Acto Tercero

**Saludos lectores y espero que esten bien, por que yo no lo estoy -_-. Estamos pasando una dificultad aqui en casa no solo por la situación politica pero la policia no me ha llevado preso aun así que aqui esta otro capitulo, lo termine de transcribir ayer y lo preparé hoy. Se que muchos se preguntaran ¿Cuando aparece la legión?, bueno cuando Ash, Mewtwo y compañia terminen su recolección de información despues vendran los capitulos concernientes al inicio de la verdadera "Guerra" entre el Equipo Rocket y La Legión del Rayo. Espero que este capitulo les guste...**

 **Una cosa que se me olvidaba, Para los que esten interesados en contactarse conmigo para hacer preguntas o en caso que algo me pase a mi que y/o a la laptop y no pueda seguir subiendo Capitulos, mi Facebook está en mi perfil...**

 **HERE I GO!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: El Paria

Acto Tercero: El significado del valor

 _ **Tema Sugerido - (Inuyasha OST 1 - SIT!)**_

 _El grupo de Ash llegó durante el atardecer a Ciudad Carmín, tras tomar un atajo por el bosque y un túnel en Ciudad Viridian, pero al llegar notaron una extraña cantidad de personas en los alrededores…_

"No recuerdo que hubiera tanta gente la última vez que estuve aquí" – _Dijo Ash_

"Eso no importa, recuerda nuestra prioridad, hay que encontrar el vehículo" _\- Y tras oír a Mewtwo el grupo se dirigió a la dirección que les dio el Prof. Oak; Mientras se dirigían al local veían cada vez más personas y Pokemon …_

"Es difícil ubicarse con toda esta gente, ¿Qué estará pasando?" – _Preguntó Mewtwo_

"¿No había dicho eso yo?"

"Pues no, mira Ash este debe ser el lugar" – _Y al darse cuenta de que estaban en frente del local Ash y Mewtwo entraron mientras los Genesect se posaron sobre el techo…_

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?" – _Dijo el encargado de la tienda…_

"Disculpe señor, venimos por un encargo del Profesor Oak"

"Hmm, Préstame tu Pokedex un momento" – _Luego el encargado de la tienda escaneo el Pokedex de Ash en su computadora, donde aparecieron los datos de su "Alter Ego" –_ "Bien… Shaktem ¿Verdad?"

"Ehh, ¡Si!"

"Parece que tus datos están en orden, vengan conmigo al almacén" – _Después los 3 salieron de la tienda y fueron a la enorme bodega de atrás y cuando vieron el vehículo pues…_

"¡¿Este es?!"

"Sip, este es el vehículo que el Prof. Oak pidió para ti y el único que tengo disponible por ahora" – _El Vehículo era una especie de Jeep pero estaba todo feo y oxidado…_

"¿Al menos esta cosa se mueve?" - _Preguntó Ash indignado…_

"Claro pero debes cargar su batería un poco y te recomiendo que busques una nueva, porque la que tiene se le está dañando. Ten, ésta es la llave"

"Podemos dejarlo aquí hasta mañana" – _Preguntó Mewtwo_

"Por supuesto, vamos a hacer el papeleo"

 _ **En la tienda:**_

"Señor ¿Porqué hay tanta gente?" – _Preguntó Ash_

"Es por el torneo de entrenadores amateurs"

"¿Cómo dijo?"

"Es un torneo en el cual solo compiten entrenadores que nunca hayan participado en ninguna liga Pokemon. No importa que Pokemon tengan o si tienen medallas de gimnasio; Muchos de los que compiten son principiantes y en ocasiones viene gente de otras regiones a competir por el premio de P$ 5,000"

"¡¿P$ 5,000?!, eso es mucho dinero"

"Si pero por lo general lo usan para comprar comida o un medio de transporte propio" – _Entonces Mewtwo se acerca y le susurra a Ash … -_ "Deberías inscribirte, Si ganas podríamos reparar esa carcacha y también podría hacerle algunas mejoras"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Si pude crear una isla totalmente equipada, con electricidad propia, un estadio de batallas con reflectores gigantes y una maquina de clonación y alteración genética a partir de los escombros ardientes de un laboratorio que yo destruí, creo que puedo reparar un vehículo en unas cuantas horas" – _Respondió Mewtwo_

"No puedo discutir contra ese argumento"

"De acuerdo señor, regresaremos por la carca…digo por el vehículo mañana" – _Y dicho esto ambos salieron de la tienda con los Genesect tras ellos…_

"Debemos ir a inscribirte y luego a entrenar"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Recuerda que aunque tus Pokemon tienen algo de nivel, no has entrenado con ellos en mucho tiempo. Debes entrenarlos o al menos que practiquen y no tenemos mucho tiempo" – _Terminó diciendo Mewtwo antes de llegar al lugar donde sería el torneo…_

"Disculpe ¿Aquí son las inscripciones para el torneo?" – _Preguntó Mewtwo a una mujer en una mesa…_

"Si, aun nos quedan dos cupos, ¿Vienen los dos al torneo?"

"No, solamente él" – _Dijo Mewtwo señalando a "Shaktem"…_

"Muy bien, escribe tu nombre aquí" – _Y después … -_ "Muy bien este es tu numero, recuerda que son 3 Pokemon por persona."

"¿No hay que inscribirlos?" – _Preguntó "Ash/Shaktem"_

"No, este es un torneo amateur. Mientras no te pases de 3 Pkmn durante la competencia no habrá problemas. La única condición es que los Pokemon deben ser tuyos"

"Bien, muchas gracias" – _Y cuando se retiraron, alguien pasó chocando con el…_

"¡OW!, lo siento" – _Ash se disculpó pero el otro… -_ "Fíjate por dónde vas idiota"

"¿Quién era ese tipo?" – _Preguntó Ash mientras lo veían inscribirse…_

"No es la primera vez que veo humanos tan antipáticos como el" – _Declaró Mewtwo y luego …_

"Se llama Clarence" – _Dijo una chica con un Skitty_

"¿Clarence?, ¿De dónde viene?" – _Preguntó Ash…_

"De Unova, su familia vino de vacaciones a Ciudad Carmín y al darse cuenta de la competencia no lo pensó mucho para inscribirse; Se cree el mejor de su pueblo, pero no es más que un hablador"

"Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque soy su hermana, y espero que lo despeluquen. Es un gran petulante, cree que por que ha derrotado a cuanto novato se pasa por el frente va a ser un campeón; ¡COMO LO DETESTO!"

"O.K" – _Y luego Ash y Mewtwo se alejaron lentamente de ella. Después de su encuentro con la hermana neurótica el grupo se retiró a un claro en las afueras de la ciudad…_

"Bien Ash, hay que comenzar. Solo porque la mayoría de los competidores sean principiantes no significa que debas confiarte" – _Dijo Mewtwo_

"¿No podemos descansar antes?, vinimos caminando desde Ciudad Viridian"

"Me temo que no, no podemos dejar pasar esto. Necesitamos el dinero si queremos viajar más rápido"

"Bien…" – _Y con algo de cansancio Ash llamó a sus Pokemon y todos se formaron frente a ellos…_

"¿Con cuál comenzamos Mewtwo?"

"Préstame tu Pokedex" - _Y luego el escaneo a C/U de los otros 6 Pokemon –_ "Comencemos con Kingler"

 _Y así durante gran parte de la noche y algunas horas de la madrugada estuvieron entrenando no solo con Kingler sino que con todos los otros Pokemon y tras entrenar hasta el cansancio junto a los Genesect todos se desplomaron por el sueño …_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, 9:00 A.M:**_

"¡Muy bien, despierten!" – _Pero Mewtwo no obtuvo respuesta todos seguían dormidos, entonces se teletransportó y regresó con una gran esfera de agua, la dividió en pequeñas esferas sobre C/U de los Pokemon de Ash y sobre Ash y luego las dejó caer…_

"¡AAHHH!, ¡¿QUÍEN?!,¡¿QUÉ?!,¡¿DÓNDE?!, … ¿Mewtwo? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" – _Gritó Ash_

 ** _Tema Sugerido - (_ _Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness - Cipher Admin's Theme) - 1:20 mins_**

"Son las 9:00 A.M, el torneo comienza en 15 minutos" – _Al oír eso Ash comenzó a sentir pánico –_ "¡Maldición!, ¡todos levántense hay que prepararnos!. Ayúdame a buscarles algo de…"

"… ¿Comer?, ya me adelanté. Pero solo pude conseguir moras"

"No importa, gracias. ¡Coman todos! Pero no demasiado" – _Y dicho esto todos comenzaron a comer…_

"¿No dormiste Mewtwo?"

"Solo lo necesario, requiero pocas horas de sueño"

"Y ¿Dónde estuviste después que nos desplomamos por el cansancio?"

"Arriba de aquel árbol, deberían darse prisa"

 _Después de haberse despabilado Ash y compañía se dirigieron al lugar donde sería el torneo ellos se colocaron bajo un árbol mientras que los Genesect se ocultaron entre sus ramas, había muchos entrenadores y también estaban Clarence y su hermana neurótica…_

"No eres más que un tramposo"

"No sé de que hablas hermanita" _– Dijo Clarence fingiendo ignorancia…_

"Deja de hacerte el idiota, yo sé lo que hiciste y si tu llegas a gan…" – _Pero en ese momento los anfitriones llegaron a la arena…_

"¡NO PORFAVOR!, ¡QUIEN SEA MENOS EL!" – _La frustración de Ash era evidente …_

"¿Los conoces Ash?"

"Solo al grandote, el es el Teniente Surge. Es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, tuve que llegar 2 veces y al pobre Pikachu le dieron una paliza bien fea…"

"Piika chuu pika" – _(No me lo recuerdes)_

"Bienvenidos entrenadores al torneo de amateurs" – _Dijo la otra persona junto a Surge quien era el patrocinador del evento …_

"¡Sera mejor que estén listos bebes debiluchos porque solo uno se llevara el premio y solo uno dejará los pañales HAHAHAHA!" – _Ante las palabras de Surge el patrocinador solo dejo salir un pesado y frustrado suspiro …_

"Que petulante y engreído es ese humano" – _Dijo Mewtwo con desdén…_

"Nah, el siempre es así. Lo hace solo por provocar a los entrenadores…" – _Respondió Ash_

 _ **Volviendo con los anfitriones :**_

"Para los que no conocen las reglas, solo pueden usar 3 de sus 6 Pokemon, usar más de 3 es una causa de descalificación inmediata" – _Luego Surge le quitó el micrófono al patrocinador …_

"¡Ya todos saben eso!, muy bien ¡Demos inicio al torneo!" – _Todos gritaron demostrando su emoción, todos menos Ash y Mewtwo quienes permanecieron silentes mientras esperaban a que llamaran a Ash…_

 _Y así el torneo empezó…_

 _ **Primera Batalla, Clarence vs Leonel:**_

"Ya conocen las reglas, ¡COMIENCEN!" – _Dijo el árbitro mientras Clarence y Leonel lanzaban a sus Pokemon respectivamente…_

"¡Sal Vanillish!"

"Sal Sandslash"

 ** _"Bien parece que será el Vanillish de Clarence contra el Sandslash de Leonel"_**

 ** _"Veamos si esa pequeña bola de hielo es lo suficientemente fuerte"_**

"¡Sandslash, usa misil aguja!"

"¡Vanillish, usa viento helado!"

 _Las agujas de Sandslash fueron congeladas y devueltas por el viento helado de Vanillish haciendo evidencia no solo de la superioridad de tipo sino también de la ventaja de nivel, dañando a Sandslash…_

 ** _"¡El ataque de Sandslash fue totalmente neutralizado!"_**

 ** _"¡Parece que ese pequeño Pokemon es más fuerte de lo que aparenta!"_**

 ** _Mientras que con Ash y Mewtwo:_**

"Sandslash no puede ganar" – _Dijo Mewtwo Seriamente_

"¿Eh?, ¿Cómo que no?"

"No solo tiene desventaja de tipo, sino que también el nivel de ese Vanillish es demasiado alto para ser de un entrenador novato"

"Entonces ¿ese Vanillish no le pertenece?" – _Preguntó Ash_

"Es muy probable"

 _ **Volviendo a la batalla:**_

" _ **Vanillish tiene a Sandslash contra las cuerdas,¡ ese es un Pokemon bastante fuerte!"**_

" _ **Cierto Surge, eso sumado a la capacidad de que puede evadir los ataques de Sandslash con mucha facilidad hacen que sea una victoria imposible para el tipo tierra…"**_

"Acabemos con esto, ¡Vanillish, usa Impresión!" – _Ordenó Clarence, el ataque de Vanillish tomó por sorpresa al Pokemon de Leonel…_

"¡No!, ¡Sandslash, no bajes la guardia!" – _Gritó Leonel…_

"Muy tarde, ¡Vanillish, usa Golpe Espejo y luego Carámbano!" – _Siguiendo las órdenes de Clarence Vanillish lanzó sus ataques …_

"¡Sandslash, usa Toxico!" – _El tipo tierra lanzó su ataque para detener el golpe espejo pero al impactar los ataques se creó una nube de humo de entre el cual salieron Carámbanos volando, golpeando directamente a Sandslash y noqueándolo…_

"¡NO, Sandslash!"

" **¡Sandslash ya no puede pelear, Vanillish es el ganador!"** – _Gritó el árbitro_

 ** _"¡Y así despedimos al primer Pokemon de Leonel!"_**

 ** _"Debo admitir que ese enano es bastante fuerte"_**

 ** _"Pues bien, ¡Sigamos con la batalla!"_**

 _El resto de la batalla fue una tragedia para Leonel, pues sus Pokemon restantes eran todos o tipo Tierra o tipo Planta, para ser precisos un Diglett y un Weepinbell, ambos fueron aniquilados por Vanillish…_

 **"… Vanillish es el ganador, la victoria le pertenece a Clarence"**

 ** _"¡Y con una victoria aplastante, Clarence avanza sin haber perdido ni un solo Pokemon!"_**

 ** _"O.K. Veamos qué tan fuertes son los otros entrenadores. ¡Que pasen los siguientes concursantes!"_**

 ** _"¡No grites Surge!, los siguientes son Viktor contra Shaktem"_**

"Ash es tu turno"

"¡¿Qué?!, me voy. Deséame suerte"

"Solo recuerda que nadie sabes que portas 7 Pokemon. Uno de ellos deberá quedarse en espera hasta que todo esto termine y no puede ser Pikachu pues ya todos lo vieron"

"¿Algo más Mewtwo?"

"Si, cambia tu grito de llamada o te reconocerán por eso; No subestimes a ninguno de ellos, recuerda lo que está en juego"

 _Y tras oír eso Ash o mejor dicho Shaktem entró en la arena de batalla…_

 ** _"Bien tenemos a Viktor, oriundo de Ciudad Carmín contra Shaktem quien ha venido desde Pueblo Paleta junto a un Pikachu de color gris, eso es raro…"_**

 ** _"Veamos si ese oxigenado y su Pikachu bebé logran vencer"_**

"Ambos conocen las reglas, ¡COMIENCEN!"

"Bien Pikachu, vas tú primero" – _Y así Pikachu saltó del hombro de "Shaktem" a la arena…_

 ** _"Parece que Shaktem usará a Pikachu ¿Qué Pokemon usará Viktor?"_**

"¡Ve, Graveler!" – _El gran y pesado Pokemon de roca cayó sobre el campo haciendo un pequeño estruendo…_

 _ **"¡Parece que esta batalla será de Graveler contra Pikachu!"**_

 _ **"¡Ese Pikachu parece estar condenado desde antes!"**_

 _ **"¡Aunque es correcto que la batalla se ve dispareja, no hay que descartar a nadie antes de tiempo!"**_

"¡Graveler, usa Rodada!" – _Obedeciendo a su entrenador, el Tipo Roca comenzó su carga hacia Pikachu…_

 ** _"¡Graveler comienza agresivamente, pero Pikachu no se mueve!"_**

"Bien Pikachu espéralo, espéralo, ¡Usa Cola de Hierro y salta!"

 ** _"¡Y Pikachu evade la rodada saltando en el cual resorte!"_**

"¡Maldición!, ¡Graveler, de nuevo!" – _De todas formas Graveler no tenía otra opción así que repitió el ataque …_

"¡Evade con Ataque Rápido!" – _Y así todas las repeticiones de Rodada fueron evadidas…_

"¡Quédate quieto!, ¡Graveler, Usa Tiro de Roca!" – _Al oír a su enojado entrenador, Graveler dejó caer una lluvia de peñascos sobre Pikachu…_

"¡Evade de nuevo y ve directo hacia Graveler!"

 ** _"¡Ese Pikachu no es más que un cobarde, no ha hecho nada más que correr!"_**

 ** _"No sé cómo te convertiste en líder de gimnasio Surge, recuerda que Pikachu no tiene muchas opciones aunque ¿qué es lo que planea hiendo directo hacia Graveler?"_**

"Con que muy machito ¿eh?, ¡Graveler, usa Tumba de rocas!"

 ** _"¡Pikachu está en problemas, si lo atrapa la Tumba de Rocas será presa fácil!"_**

"¡Pikachu, salta y usa Cola de Sierra!"

"¡¿COLA DE QUÉ?!"

 _Pikachu dio un gran salto mientras cargaba su cola de hierro y al mismo tiempo daba muchos giros cayendo sobre Graveler y dañándolo severamente …_

"¡NO ES CIERTO!"

 ** _"¡Y Graveler sufre una increíble cantidad de daño!"_**

 ** _"No había visto jamás a un Pikachu pelear así contra un Graveler, lo admito , ese Pikachu tiene agallas"_**

"Esto ya se prolongo demasiado, ¡Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro!" – _Pikachu se movilizó sobre las rocas y le asestó a Graveler un fuerte golpe dañándolo aun más …_

"Te vas a arrepentir, ¡Graveler, Hiperrayo AHORA!" – _Mientras Graveler cargaba su ataque …_

"¡Pikachu, esquiva con Ataque Rápido y usa Cola de Hierro una vez más, Con toda tu fuerza!" – _Y antes que el Hiperrayo golpeara el suelo Pikachu evadió el impacto y antes que el tipo Roca-Tierra pudiera defenderse se acercó lo suficiente para golpear a su contrincante, noqueándolo al instante …_

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" – _Gritó Viktor_

" **Graveler no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador"**

 ** _"¡Esa fue una batalla bastante sorprendente!, ¿Qué dices Surge?"_**

 ** _"¡Esta bien!, ese Pikachu está bien entrenado y su entrenador supo manejarse bien contra un enemigo como Graveler"_**

 _Las siguientes batallas fueron del Quilava de "Shaktem" contra el Cleafable de Viktor y de Pikachu contra Victribell, ambas ganadas por Ash. El resto del torneo se desarrolló de forma normal, había un grupo de construcción que reparaba la arena rápidamente tras cada batalla, el centro Pokemon se mantuvo muy activo recibiendo a los entrenadores que lograban pasar y a los que no, aunque no eran muy graves sus heridas, de los 20 entrenadores que entraron los que llegaron a la final fueron "Shaktem" y Clarence …_

 ** _"¡Bien amigos, llegamos a la batalla final con un atardecer hermoso que pinta el cielo de colores naranjas y morados!"_**

 ** _"Como sea, pero ahora lo importante, estos son los dos entrenadores más rudos hasta ahora, han llegado hasta aquí con poder puro y artimañas. ¡Pero solo uno de ellos se alzará triunfante con el premio mientras que el otro se va con la cola entre las patas!"_**

 ** _"¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso Surge?; Debí llamar a Flint de Ciudad Pewter. ¡Vamos a la batalla final!"_**

"Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas, ¡COMIENCEN!"

 _ **Tema sugerido - (Cipher Peon Battle - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Music Extended)**_

"¡Sal Vanillish!"

"¡Yo te invoco Kingler!"

 ** _"¡Pues era de esperarse, Clarence ha llamado a Vanillish primero y es la segunda vez que vemos al Kingler de Shaktem en batalla!"_**

 ** _"Ese crustáceo no dio buena pelea en la batalla anterior pero allanó el camino para Quilava. Veamos si esta vez gana o si lo freirán con mantequilla"_**

"¡Ese Kingler no es rival para nosotros!, ¡Vanillish, usa Viento Helado!"

"¡Kingler, como lo practicamos!" – _Recordando su entrenamiento Kingler usó su enorme pinza como escudo, mientras el Viento Helado la cubría con una gruesa capa de hielo, sus patas quedaron adheridas al suelo por el hielo…_

 ** _"¡Kingler evitó que ese ataque lo afectara directamente pero ahora está inmovilizado!"_**

"Te despedazaremos como lo hicieron en la ronda pasada, ¡Vanillish, usa Golpe Espejo!" – _Pero antes de que el ataque impactara …_

"¡Kingler usa tu pinza para escapar!" – _Y con algo de esfuerzo Kingler batió su pinza hacia un lado, saliendo arrastrado mientras el golpe espejo impactaba en el suelo …_

"¡¿Tienes pensado usar tus trucos baratos contra mí?!" _– Gritó Clarence a "Shaktem" muy molesto …_

"¡Pues, no hay regla que me lo impida!" – _Gritó "Shaktem" mientras Kingler se levantaba del suelo …_

"RRRGH, ¡VANILLISH, USA CARÁMBANO HASTA QUE LE PEGUES!" – _Escuchando a su "entrenador" Vanillish bombardeo a Kingler con púas de hielo…_

"¡Defiéndete con tu pinza!" – _Kingler cruzó sus "brazos" colocando su gran pinza frente a él y afirmando bien sus patas en el suelo. El enorme cangrejo Pokemon soportaba sin problemas los ataques del enemigo y Clarence se enojaba más al ver que su oponente no caía …_

"¡Vanillish acércate y usa Golpe Espejo!" – _Y de un fuerte ataque Vanillish rompió la capa de hielo de la pinza de Kingler dañándolo pero quedando muy cerca de el…_

"Lo tenemos, ¡Kingler, Rayo de Hielo!" – _Y con un rápido ataque Kingler congeló a Vanillish haciendo que cayera al suelo –_ "¡No eres el único que puede usar ataques de hielo!"

"¡Tal vez lo congelaste, pero eso no derrotará a Vanillish!"

"Cierto, pero esto sí. ¡Kingler, usa GUILLOTINA!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – _Clarence y todos solo vieron como Kingler abrió su enorme pinza mientras esta se cargaba de energía y con un devastador golpe aplastó a Vanillish destruyendo su prisión de hielo y noqueándolo al instante…_

" **¡Vanillish no puede continuar, Kingler es el ganador!" –** _No solamente el público sino que los entrenadores humillados por Clarence gritaron de emoción al ver eso, luego todos los entrenadores comenzaron a corear:_

" _ **¡KINGLER!, ¡KINGLER!, ¡KINGLER!, ¡KINGLER!, ¡KINGLER!, ¡KINGLER!"**_

"¡¿Oyes eso Kingler?!, ¡te adoran!" – _Dijo "Shaktem" muy orgulloso mientras que el enorme cangrejo Pokemon batía sus pinzas en el aire felizmente…_

 _ **"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABO DE VER?, ese Vanillish fue literalmente aniquilado. Nunca pensé que Kingler tuviera esa clase de trucos!"**_

 _ **"Tampoco yo, en la batalla pasada no aguantó siquiera 10 minutos"**_

"¡MALDICIÓN!,¡ Vanillish, regresa!" – _Y con un humor infernal, Clarence llamó a su siguiente Pokemon –_ "¡Machamp, tu turno!"

"Esto no me gusta, ¡Kingler, regresa!"

 _ **"Y el oxigenado llamó a Kingler, ¿Porqué lo haría?"**_

 _ **"Se llama retirada estratégica, Surge"**_

"Muy bien, ¡Bayleef, yo te invoco!" – _Y Bayleef apareció en el campo y aunque sabía que Ash ahora tenía la apariencia de un rubio de ojos azules, no pudo resistir sus impulsos y saltó sobre su amado entrenador –_ "¡Bayleef ahora no por favor!, ¡estamos en medio de una batalla!"

"¡¿Vamos a pelear o no?!" – _Gritó Clarence_

 _ **"¡Esto es una batalla Pokemon, NO UN CONCURSO DE ABRAZOS!"**_

 _ **"¡No me grites al oído Surge!"**_

 _Entonces recuperando la compostura, Bayleef asumió su lugar en el campo de batalla…_

"¿Ahora sí?, ¡COMIENCEN!" – _Gritó el réferi_

"¡Machamp, usa Lanzallamas!"

"¡Bayleef, usa Pantalla de Luz!" – _Mientras la barrera envolvía a Bayleef, el Lanzallamas impactó pero solo con la mitad de su fuerza…_

 ** _"¡DEJA DE SER TAN COBARDE Y DEJA DE OCULTARTE TRAS TUS ESCUDOS!"_**

 ** _"Eso se llama estrategia Surge, Patalla de Luz corta el daño de los ataques especiales a la mitad. En pocas palabras, evitó que la achicharraran."_**

"Eso no te servirá, ¡Machamp, usa Karatazo!" – _Y mientras Machamp cargaba contra Bayleef_

"¿Qué no puedes usar algo mejor?, ¡Bayleef, usa Látigo Cepa y salta!" – _Antes que Machamp pudiera asestar su golpe, Bayleef se elevó sobre él y…_ "¡Ahora, usa Polvo Veneno!" – _Y así el peligroso polvo morado cubrió a Machamp antes que Bayleef cayera al suelo…_

 _ **"¡Una vez más Shaktem hace gala de las habilidades de sus Pokemon para dominar el campo!"**_

 _ **"O.K, Seh, pero ¿Dónde está el coraje, la fuerza?"**_

"¡Maldición!, ¡MACHAMP, USA LANZALLAMAS DE NUEVO!"

"¡Bayleef, usa Hojas Navaja!"

 _Ambos ataques chocaron y lentamente el lanzallamas avanzó y alcanzó a Bayleef quien afortunadamente sobrevivió gracias a la Pantalla de Luz_

 _ **"¡Parece que Machamp ha logrado causarle suficiente daño a Bayleef, pero el veneno ya ha comenzado a hacer sus efectos!"**_

"¡Muy bien Bayleef, regresa!, ¡Kingler, yo te invoco!"

 _ **"Y Shaktem ha cambiado a Bayleef por Kingler"**_

"¡¿Crees que voy a caer en ese truco de nuevo?!" – _Gritó Clarence_

"No necesariamente, ¡Kingler, Usa Rayo de Hielo en el suelo!" – _El enorme Pokemon Tenaza golpeó el suelo con su Pinza gigante para elevarse un poco y luego usó Rayo de Hielo …_

 _ **"¡Miren eso!, Kingler ha cubierto la arena con una hermosa manta de hielo, ¡¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer Shaktem?!"**_

"¡Bien Kingler, como lo ensayamos!" – _Luego al caer Kingler comenzó a patinar usando su gran pinza como un enorme timón …_

 _ **"¡¿Desde cuándo los Kingler hacen eso?!"**_

 _ **"¡WOW!, ¡Usando un truco sacado de un concurso Pokemon Kingler ahora ha ganado una ventaja de velocidad!"**_

 _Kingler patinaba de lado a lado mientras Machamp trataba de mantenerse en pie …_

"¡Muy bien Kingler, apunta tu Rayo de Hielo a sus pies!" – _Y dando unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de Machamp, Kingler pegó las piernas del tipo pelea con varios Rayos de Hielo. Mientras esto sucedía el veneno lentamente desgastaba a Machamp …_ "¡Acércate a él y haz un tiro directo!" – _Después de congelarle el Tórax a Machamp … -_ "¡Media vuelta hacia él y usa Agua Salada!" – _Luego un torrente de Salmuera impactó a Machamp …_

 _ **"¿Qué ataque es ese?"**_

 _ **"Agua Salada. Es un movimiento que causa un daño mayor entre menos vida tenga el objetivo , el combinar el veneno, con el hielo y ese ataque fue una estrategia brillante"**_

"Te crees muy listo, ¿Verdad?. También tengo trucos propios" – _Pensó Clarence al ver a Machamp tambalearse …_

"¡Acabemos esto!, ¡Kingler, usa Guillotina!" – _Y mientras Kingler se acercaba para dar el golpe final, justo antes de llegar…_

"¡Machamp, usa Karatazo en el suelo!" – _Machamp se liberó y de un fuerte Karatazo provocó que el hielo del campo cercano a él se fragmentara haciendo que Kingler se tropezara y rodara –_ "Usa Fachada" – _Un aura roja envolvió a Machamp quien le propinó un buen golpe a Kingler –_ "¡Usa Karatazo una vez más!" – _Y de otro golpe, Kingler quedó fuera de combate …_

" **¡Kingler no puede continuar, Machamp es el ganador!"**

 _ **"¡HA HA, ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA VER!"**_

 _ **"Debiste tener mucha suerte para que te aceptaran como líder de gimnasio, ¿Eh Surge?"**_

 _ **"No fue suerte, me gané el titulo en buena ley, además ahora están empatados"**_

 _ **"Cierto, pero recuerda que Machamp está muy débil y el veneno está por acabarlo. Pronto Clarence tendrá solamente un Pokemon"**_

"¡Kingler, Regresa!, estuviste grandioso. ¡Bayleef, yo te invoco!"

 _ **"¡Y Bayleef regresa por más!"**_

 _Mientras tanto …_

"¡Clarence!"

"¿Qué quieres Ema?"

"¡Llama a Machamp, no podrá seguir de pie en ese estado!"

"Va a colapsar de todas formas, además, esa ensalada andante debe pagar"

"¡COMIENCEN!"

"¡Machamp, usa lanzallamas!"

"¡Salta Bayleef y usa Hojas Navaja!" – _Machamp ya estaba casi agotado por lo que no pudo esquivar el ataque y al final cayó gracias al veneno y a las Hojas Navaja …_

" **Machamp no puede continuar, Bayleef es el ganador"**

" _ **Otra víctima para Shaktem y sus Pokemon, Clarence ya está en la recta final"**_

"No quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas elección, ¡Ve Masquerain!"

 _ **"¡¿Esa cosa es su ultimo Pokemon?!"**_

 _ **"Las apariencias engañan Surge, Masquerain es oriundo de Hoen y posee una gran variedad de ataques"**_

"¡COMIENCEN!"

"¡Masquerain, usa Aire Cortante!"

"¡Bayleef, esquívalo!" – _Pero antes que Bayleef pudiera correr el ataque la impactó –_ "¡BAYLEEF!"

"¡HA HA, parece que eres victima de tu propio truco!" – _Clarence había hecho una observación clara, aun parte del campo seguía congelada y Bayleef no sabía cómo levantarse o mantenerse de pie en el hielo…_

"¡Masquerain, Viento Plateado!" – _El Pokemon insecto desató su ataque sobre Bayleef venciéndola y lanzándola a los pies de "Shaktem"…_

" **¡Bayleef no puede pelear, Masquerain es el ganador!"**

 _ **"¡Increíble!, ¡Clarence ha logrado empatar el marcador!"**_

* * *

 _ **Pausa a la Musica**_

* * *

 _ **"Veamos que hace ahora el oxigenado"**_

 _Al ver a su Pokemon derrotada, "Shaktem" se arrodilló y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos …_

"Bay lee Bay Bay" – _(Lo lamento, Ash) – Su entrenador la consoló con una suave caricia –_ "No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien. Regresa…" – _Después Ash comenzó a pensar en su siguiente jugada … -_ "Ese Masquerain es muy fuerte, le toca a Quilava" – _Pero en ese momento el escuchó una voz que provenía de su cinturón de Pokebolas_

" _¡Espera!, ¡Ash!, ¡Déjame combatir a mí!_ " – _Era la voz de Kirlia –_ " _¡Yo puedo ganar para ti!_ "

"¿Estás segura de esto Kirlia?"

"¿Ahora habla con sus Pokebolas?" – _Dijo Clarence algo confundido …_

"Kirlia hay mucho en riesgo, necesitamos ese dinero" – _Dijo Ash pero Kirlia insistía –_ " _Te prometo que no te decepcionaré_ "

 _Y justo cuando Ash iba a lanzarla al campo, otra voz hizo eco en su cabeza …_

" _¡¿Qué estás haciendo Ash?!, ¡envía a Quilava!_ " _– Era la voz de Mewtwo quien se comunicaba con el telepáticamente …_

" _Pero Kirlia quiere ir"_

" _Ella aun no está lista, y Masquerain tiene una ventaja sobre ella, debes ganar"_

" _¡Yo confió en Kirlia!"_

" _¡NO LO HAGAS!"_

"¡Kirlia, yo te invoco!" – _Y la Pokemon salió al campo en un destello de luz …_

"Esto no me gusta" – _Pensó Mewtwo…_

 _ **"Bueno esto es algo que no he visto en mucho tiempo, es el primer Pokemon Psíquico que veo en esta competencia"**_

 _ **"Pero hasta donde yo sé, los insectos les ganan. ¿Verdad?"**_

 _ **"Es cierto, ¡ESPERA!, ¿Cómo sabias eso Surge?"**_

 _ **"Yo leo un poco de vez en cuando"**_

"¡COMIENCEN!"

"¡¿Es en serio?!, ¡ya tengo la batalla en la bolsa al igual que los 5,000 P$!, ¡Masquerain, usa Aire Cortante!"

"¡Kirlia, usa doble equipo!" – _Varios Clones de ella aparecieron, el Aire Cortante solo desapareció a algunos_

 _ **"¡Con una rápida reacción Kirlia sobrevive al ataque!"**_

"¡Nos toca a nosotros!, ¡Kirlia, usa Hoja Mágica!"

"¡Evade con Ataque Rápido Masquerain!" – _Masquerain evadió la ráfaga de hojas pero estas dieron la vuelta y lo golpearon…-_ "¡¿Pero CÓMO…?!" – _Clarence obtuvo su respuesta al ver los ojos de Kirlia brillando … -_ "¡Maldición!, olvidé que era tipo Psíquico"

"¡Bien Kirlia, enciérralo entre las hojas!" – _Las hojas mágicas encerraron al tipo insecto volador mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor y lo lastimaban gradualmente…_

 _ **"¡Una demostración de la mente sobre la materia, Kirlia ha tomado la delantera en esta pelea, ¿Qué va a hacer Masquerain?!"**_

"¡Masquerain, usa Viento Siniestro!" – _Y usando su ataque Masquerain logró dispersar las hojas y liberarse –_ "¡Usa Ataque Rápido!"

"¡Kirlia , usa Doble Equipo!" – _Y una vez más los clones evitaron que ella sufriera daños pero …_

"¡Eso no funcionarás dos veces!, ¡Masquerain, usa Viento Plateado!" – _Masquerain no solo logró destruir a los clones sino que logró dañar a Kirlia …_

"¡Kirlia cuidado!"

"¡Usa Viento Siniestro!" – _Y Masquerain desató su ataque sobre Kirlia mandándola a volar …_

"¡KIRLIA!"

"¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar!, tendremos que buscar ayuda en otra parte" – _Pensó Mewtwo_

 _ **"¡Kirlia yace boca abajo en el suelo!, ¿Podrá Shaktem salir de esto?"**_

 _Ella estaba boca abajo tratando de levantarse …_

"¡¿Kirlia estas bien?!" – _Gritaba "Shaktem" muy preocupado …_

* * *

 _Este dolor, este sufrimiento, no eran extraños para Kirlia. Ella siempre tuvo que valerse sola desde que era una recién nacida, nunca supo que sus padres fueron capturados por un cazador y siempre estuvo sola, siempre rechazada por los otros Pokemon del bosque, siempre tenía que robar comida por que no solo se la negarían sino que también la atacarían por su color azul y entonces, pequeños recuerdos aparecieron en su mente:_

 _ **R1:**_

 _La mujer de pelo celeste la atrapó con una especie de garra metálica -_ "Tu no vas a ningún lado"

"¡PUES YO CREO QUE SÍ !" – _Cuando Juno volteo Ash se lanzó sobre ella con un palo y le estampó un buen golpe en el rostro, soltando a Kirlia y cayendo al suelo…_

"¡JUNO!" – _La asustada Pokemon salió corriendo hasta donde Ash estaba_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – _Ella solo asintió…_

 _ **R2:**_

 _Kirlia estaba aterrorizada mientras veía el rayo de energía venir hacia ella cuando entonces Ash saltó y la abrazó mientras recibía el ataque con su espalda y ella lo veía gritar de dolor…_

 _ **R3:**_

 _Kirlia estaba frente a Ash quien le dijo :_

"Bienvenida a la familia" – _Al oír esas palabras Kirlia se sintió muy feliz y con lagrimas en los ojos se lanzó a los brazos de Ash._

* * *

"Ash fue el … primero en tratarme bien, me…salvó la vida, me … dio una familia" – _Entonces Kirlia comenzó a levantarse –_ "El confía en mí, necesita que gane"

"Kirlia" – _Dijo "Shaktem" con pesar …_

"¿Aun puede ponerse de pie?" – _Pensó Clarence_

"¡Y … NO … VOY… A DECEPCIONARLO!" – _Entonces un brillo intenso cubrió a Kirlia …_

 _ **"¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!"**_

 _ **"¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Kirlia esta …!"**_

 _ **Tema Sugerido - (**_ ** _Vandread 2 OST - Super Vandread_** _ **)**_

"… evolucionando" – _Entonces "Shaktem" y todos los otros vieron como el cuerpo de Kirlia comenzaba a cambiar, a crecer y a estirarse y cuando el brillo se desvaneció …_

"¡GARDE!"

" _ **¡INCREIBLE!, ¡Justo cuando creíamos que Kirlia estaba acabada ella evoluciona justo frente a nuestros ojos!"**_

 _Entonces todos vieron como un resplandor rosa mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sanar …_

"¿Qué ataque es ese?" – _Se preguntaba "Shaktem" y luego la voz de Mewtwo resonó en su mente …_

" _¡Ash, ese ataque es Pulso Sanador, restaura la mitad de la salud que Gardevoir ha perdido!, ¡Úsalo para tomar ventaja sobre Masquerain!" – "Shaktem" usó su Pokedex para ver los movimientos a los que Gardevoir tenía acceso ahora …_

"¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SI TU KIRLIA ACABA DE EVOLUCIONAR!, ¡MASQUERAIN, VIENTO SINIESTRO!"

"¡Gardevoir, Usa Fuerza Psíquica. Transforma el hielo de la arena en un escudo!" – _Obedeciendo a "Shaktem" Gardevoir formó una barrera con todo el hielo que había y el Viento Siniestro rebotó y fue desviado hacia el público quienes se agarraron bien para no ser arrastrados …_

"¡Maldición!" – _Gritó Clarence …_

"¡Arrójaselos!" _– Los pedazos de hielo fueron aventados hacia Masquerain …_

"¡Masquerain, usa Aire Cortante!" – _Las navajas de luz destruían los fragmentos de hielo hasta que el campo quedó limpio …_

"¡YA NO TIENES COMO PROTEGERTE!, ¡MASQUERAIN , VIENTO PLATEADO!"

"¡Gardevoir, usa Doble Equipo una vez más!" – _Decenas de clones cubrieron el campo, el Viento Plateado solo acabó con unos pocos …_

"¡Usa Hoja Mágica!" – _Los clones restantes dispararon sus ataques envolviendo a Masquerain en las hojas de nuevo…_

"¡Son demasiadas, sal de allí con Aire Cortante!" – _Las navajas de luz permitieron que Masquerain saliera del torbellino de hojas solamente para ver como Gardevoir terminaba de recuperar sus fuerzas …_

"¡OH NO!"

"¡OOH SÍ!, ¡Gardevoir combina Hoja Mágica con Fuerza Psíquica una vez más!" _– Obedeciendo Gardevoir realizó el combo de nuevo, Masquerain no podía hacer otra cosa más que huir …_

 _ **"¡Increíble, Gardevoir está exprimiendo sus poderes al máximo. Masquerain no puede contraatacar!"**_

"¡Masquerain se está cansando, si se detiene las hojas lo alcanzarán!" – _Clarence se llenó de horror al ver otro enjambre de hojas venir del lado contrario, atrapándolo de nuevo –_ "¡NOO!"

 ** _"¡Una vez más Masquerain fue atrapado!, ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir?!"_**

"¡Comprímelo Gardevoir, no lo dejes escapar!" – _Las hojas comenzaron a exprimir a Masquerain pero "Shaktem" notó que Gardevoir comenzaba a tambalearse …_

" _¡ASH!"_

"¿Mewtwo?" – _El volteó a ver a la multitud mientras la voz de Mewtwo hacía eco en su mente – "Gardevoir está muy exhausta, no podrá mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, no está acostumbrada a este tipo de presión. Debes acabar con esto AHORA"_

"¡Gardevoir, usa cada gramo de fuerza que te quede y AZOTALO CONTRA EL SUELO!" – _El Masquerain fue elevado y luego estrellado con tanta fuerza que el impacto creó un cráter pequeño, Gardevoir cayó de rodillas jadeando del cansancio…_

 _ **"¡MASQUERAIN HA CAIDO!, y Gardevoir no se ve bien. ¿Quién quedará en pie?"**_

 _Había un enorme silencio, luego Masquerain se elevó de entre las hojas para horror de Ash …_

"¡Bien Masquerain, usa …!" – _Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a decir el resto de la orden por que Masquerain colapsó …_

" **¡Masquerain no puede continuar, Gardevoir gana.!, ¡La victoria de esta batalla y el torneo es para Shaktem de Pueblo Paleta!" –** _Primero … silencio, y después un fuerte rugido de la multitud , estaban enloquecidos por la emoción …_

 ** _"Se que esto tiene pocos años de ejecutarse, ¡Pero nunca había presenciado una batalla tan reñida como esta!, ¡Shaktem aprovechó cada una de las habilidades de sus Pokemon al máximo y contra todo pronóstico y las desventajas de tipo, logró triunfar al finar!"_**

"¿Ganamos?, … ¡GANAMOS!" – _Entonces "Shaktem" y su Pikachu corrieron hacia Gardevoir muy emocionados, ella casi cae al suelo pero su entrenador la tomó en sus brazos –_ "¡Gardevoir, lo lograste!"

"Voir Garde Garde Voir" – _(No, nosotros…logramos)_

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" – _Entonces "Shaktem" le dio un cálido abrazo, Gardevoir le devolvió el gesto con una tierna sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Este hermoso gesto conmovió a las chicas presentes quienes dijeron al unísono – "AAWWWW" – Pero esto también enojó a Clarence_

"¡AAAALTOO!, ¡Tramposo, ese Gardevoir no puede ser tuyo, ningún entrenador principiante podría poseer Pokemon como ese!"

"¡CALLATE CLARENCE!" – _Todos voltearon a ver a la hermana del mal perdedor –_ "¡Voy a decirles a todos que TU eres el verdadero tramposo aquí!"

"¡Cállate Ema!"

"¡OBLIGAME!"

"Jovencita, ¿Qué está pasando?" – _Preguntó el patrocinador del evento, que junto a Surge habían entrado a la arena y estaban junto a "Shaktem" quien ayudaba a su Gardevoir a ponerse de pie…_

"Mi hermano debe ser descalificado por que ninguno de los Pokemon que usó son suyos"

"¿Es cierto eso jovencito?"

"Claro que no"

"¡FALSO!, y puedo probarlo. El Vanillish que usó se lo presté yo porque me dijo que quería atrapar un Pokemon propio de esta región y cuando llegamos aquí y se dio cuenta del torneo le pido prestados a mi primo que está de viaje en Hoen su Machamp y su Masquerain"

 _Todos quedaron pasmados ante tal revelación y los entrenadores Principiantes y Novatos estaban muy molestos …_

" _¡EL TORNEO FUE UN FRACASO!"_

" _¡HAGANLO DE NUEVO!"_

"¡CALLENSE!. Escuchen bien, lamentamos mucho esto, tendremos cuidado la próxima vez. Pero este torneo tendría el mismo resultado, se que están muy indignados pero aun si este tipo no hubiera entrado, Shaktem seguramente hubiera ganado. Todos lo vieron pelear y seguramente sus Pokemon son propios. ¿Verdad?" – _Dijo Surge_

"¡Sí!, pueden llamar al Prof. Oak. Revisen mi Pokedex" – _Entonces "Shaktem" le dio su Pokedex al organizador del torneo quien lo escaneo con un pequeño aparato…_

" _ **Entrenador: Shaktem Damash"**_

" _ **Numero de medallas: 0"**_

" _ **Ligas en las que ha participado: 0"**_

" _ **Ligas Ganadas: 0"**_

"Parece que todo está bien, pero dice que tienes 7 Pokebolas en tu equipo" – _Dijo el organizador_

"Ese ultimo Pokemon no es mío, es de mi compañero pero él no posee un Pokedex propio. Yo lo cargo por el"

"¿O.K?"

"¡Ahora escuchen!, no podemos repetir el torneo ahora pero piensen, ¿Creen que este chico es merecedor de ganar, Si o No?" – _Todos comenzaron a murmurar –_ "¡Qué levanten la mano todos los que piensen que Shaktem es el autentico ganador!" – _Todos los presentes menos "Shaktem" y Clarence levantaron sus manos al oír a Surge …_

"Muy bien muchacho, toma, te los ganaste" – _Dijo Surge entregándole el efectivo a "Shaktem"_

"Gra Gracias señor"

"Por favor, vengan la próxima semana y organizaremos otro torneo solo para los que no lograron llegar a la final; ¡Y en cuanto a ti tramposo!, ¡QUEDAS VETADO DE MI GIMNASIO!. Ni se te ocurra pasar por aquí cuando tengas edad" – _Dijo Surge muy enojado_

"¡¿Po po porqué?!"

"¡POR QUE ODIO MÁS A LOS TRAMPOSOS QUE A LOS DEBILES!"

"Y yo les diré a nuestros padres lo que hiciste"

"¡Espera … EMA, NO LO HAGAS!" – _Y así Clarence regresó a Masquerain a su Pokebola y fue tras su hermana_

"Muy bien, gracias a todos por venir. Los vemos la próxima semana" - _Mientras todos comenzaban a irse Mewtwo se acercó a "Shaktem" y compañía …_

"Lo hiciste muy bien, debo admitir que creí que perderías cuando enviaste a Kirlia, sin embargo te las arreglaste para ganar. Vamos al Centro Pokemon, necesitamos descansar…" – _Y así "Shaktem" devolvió a Gardevoir a su Pokebola y ellos se fueron de allí …_

"Me impresionaste Surge, defendiste muy bien a ese entrenador"

"No soy solo músculos"

"Eso es bueno. Porque los otros 5,000 P$ saldrán de tu bolsillo"

"Por supu.. ¡HEY!"

 _ **Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín, 7:30 pm:**_

"Todos tus Pokemon estarán sanos para mañana"

"Gracias enfermera Joy" – _Y mientras la enfermera se iba con las Pokebolas de "Shaktem"_

"Quédate aquí durante la noche. Los demás y yo volveremos mañana con el vehículo reparado"

"De acuerdo Mewtwo" – _Mientras Mewtwo salía por la puerta Surge entró al mismo tiempo…_

"Hola Muchacho" – _Saludó Surge a "Shaktem"_

"Hola"

"Debo decir que tú y tus Pokemon son una fuerza poderosa. ¿Cómo es posible de que aun no tengas medallas?"

"Intento volverme más fuerte antes de entrar a una liga"

"Y ¿Dónde obtuviste a tu Pikachu?"

"Fue un regalo del Prof. Oak"

"Hmm, es un Pokemon único y muy fuerte, vale mucho. Cuídalo bien"

"Así lo haré" – _Y después Surge se fue …_

"¿Crees que sospeche algo Pikachu?"

"Pi pika pi chuu" – _(No lo sé en realidad)_

"Vamos a dormir"

 _ **A la mañana siguiente :**_

 _Ash y Pikachu estaban en la entrada del Centro Pokemon esperando a ser recogidos…_

"¿Dónde demonios esta Mewtwo con el auto?" - _Entonces se oyó un estruendo y un vehículo extraño cayó frente a ellos…_

"Hola"

"¿Qué le hiciste al auto?" – _Preguntó Ash a Mewtwo_

"Le expandí el interior para que pudiéramos viajar todos sin problemas, le cambie el motor. Para acortar las cosas lo convertí en un Vehículo Anfibio"

"¿Esta cosa puede viajar por mar?"

"Mares, ríos, donde sea que haiga agua; Ahora sube, los Genesect están ya adentro" – _Terminó diciendo Mewtwo y una vez que todos estaban adentro …_

"¿Cuánto Gastaste?" – _Preguntó Ash_

"3,500 P$. Nos queda suficiente para provisiones, ahora agárrense bien. Próxima parada, Ciudad Azafrán" _– Y así el Vehículo se perdió en el bosque…_


	8. Aviso de Actualización

_**Capítulo 1, Actos del 1 al tres actualizados...**_

 _ **Este aviso de borrará el Proximo domingo**_


End file.
